What's This Life For
by Lorelei Lupin
Summary: Harry is beaten by the Dursley's and Snape is sent to save him. New students, professors, and families. Not your average 'Snape saves the Dursley's' story. DOES NOT GO INTO GRAPHIC DETAIL
1. Chapter One: Troubles at Privet Drive

A/N: Probably shouldn't be starting another fic. But that's okay. Right? I'm still working on my other ones. Don't worry, I am. This one will probably be coming along the slowest—well, maybe after Seven Years of Our Lives, just because I hand-write that one and typing it up is not the funnest task for me. This may look like an ordinary Harry-Torture Fic, but trust me, 'tis not! Wait and see.

****

Troubles at Privet Drive

"Boy, get out here and cook breakfast now!" roared a beefy man with a mustache. Harry Potter, also known as 'boy' at Privet Drive among his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin, Dudley, rolled out of bed, easily finding his glasses. He walked into the kitchen, tired though alert due to his fear of his uncle's fowl mood. Harry Potter was a wizard who was sent to live with his mother's family after the darkest wizard of all days had killed his parents. He had been abused as long as he could remember, but when he got to Hogwarts things had seemed to improve for him. But now they believed him powerless, he had gotten beaten with a belt for lying about a godfather, so, to them, he no longer had protectors. On top of that, his friends were not allowed to send him letters for fear of them being intercepted by Voldemort. Harry always made up Divination, but he could definitely predict that this was not going to be a good summer. 

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," Harry said, getting out the bacon and frying pan. "Dudley, are you still on your diet?" Harry asked, wincing as his uncle slapped him across the face.

"Don't you ask things like that. Cook breakfast!" Uncle Vernon returned to his paper, muttering something along the lines of 'rude scoundrel'.

"And if you even _think_ about eating today, you better get your chores done right!" Vernon said, handing him a page-long list. "_What the—_" Harry trailed off, thinking that to himself. He turned to the frying pan and rolled his eyes, knowing better than to do so in front of the Dursleys. 

"Hurry up!" Dudley whined. "I'm starving."

"_With a belly that big, I don't think you'd ever be considered starving,_" Harry thought to himself. "I'm hurrying, you don't want it undercooked do you?" Harry was hit hard in the back, forcing his hand to make contact with the frying pan in front of him. He bit his lip to keep from swearing.

"Don't you _ever _talk to my Dudley like that, boy!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry whined obediently.

"Get to work. Remember no meals until you're done."

Harry started outside since it was still an almost cool morning. He mowed the lawn, weeded the garden and organised the shed before noon. He came in and was able to vacuum the floors, dust, sweep, and mop before dinner time. He cooked dinner and then he had to dust the attic, and get started on cleaning Dudley's room before he went to sleep. He went to sleep dreaming of the Halloween Feast.

Harry woke up before everyone else this time. He just lay in bed, knowing the Dursleys would think him up to something if they saw him awake before them. Eventually, he heard Uncle Vernon stumbling around. "_Only a few minutes until Aunt Petunia knocks on my door to 'wake me up',"_ Harry thought to himself. As if on cue, Harry heard a sharp knock with the shrill cry of, "Get up, boy, you've got chores to do!"

Harry followed her instructions, looking at the five items left from yesterday's list—

__

Reorganise the cupboards

__

Sort Dudley's Laundry

Change sheets in Petunia/Vernon's and Dudley's beds

Clean the toilet

Clean Dudley's room

_"Just making breakfast, doing the list of chores and I may get a good dinner_," Harry thought to himself. 

"We're going out for breakfast. Here's a list of chores, if we find one little bit of food missing, you shouldn't expect any meals or freedom for a week. I'm expecting a call, write a message on the notepad if anyone calls," ordered the large Uncle Vernon, shoving him another piece of paper. He looked over it. _Wash the car_—how was he supposed to wash it if they took it out to breakfast?! _Organise the garage_—organise it? It was all labelled boxes and Dudley's old broken bicycles! The list went on, those two being the most absurd of the demands.

Harry was working on the bathroom when he heard the telephone ring. "Hullo, Dursley residence"

"Hullo, is Vernon Dursley available?"

"I'm afraid not," Harry answered, "may I take a message?"

"Yes, this is John Carlson, your father's boss, please tell him he is fired and may contact me for further details. Thank you, good afternoon." The man hung up, and Harry wrote the note. 

He was wading through Dudley's room when he heard Uncle Vernon's roar. "Get down here, boy!!!!" His knees shook as he dashed down the stairs. "What kind of a joke is this???"

"What?" Harry noticed the notepad. "It's not a joke, I swear."

"You will pay for your insolence!" and Vernon began to hit Harry repeatedly with all his might. Harry tasted blood before passing out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arabella Figg looked through her bag, making sure she had everything she would need before she left. She glanced over to the next house, 4 Privet Drive. She saw Harry's Uncle enter, trailed by his Aunt and Cousin. As she was in the chimney she heard him roar "Get down, boy!!!!" She hung back a few minutes before hearing "You will pay for your insolence!"

She flooed to Hogwarts, needing to get started on her secret mission from Dumbledore, only to stumble upon Severus Snape. He seemed to be the only one there. "Severus, I'm afraid Harry may be in trouble, I heard his uncle…it didn't sound good. I have to get going, please go check on him, I haven't the time. You know."

"Fine, Arabella, I will check on him," Severus grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape took his time, "_He probably just did something to his cousin…it could have even been his cousin,"_ he thought, "_and now I have to check on him all because he got in trouble and grounded for a week or something."_ He got there about a quarter of an hour later and knocked on the door of 4 Privet Drive thinking, "_Why me. Why do I have to check on the cheeky, trouble-making boy?_" There was no answer, but he heard a crash inside. "_Someone probably just knocked something over while coming to the door,_" Severus's mind justified, but after a few moments and two more crashes, he decided that was not the case, "_Alohamora!_" he whispered, waving his wand. The door unlocked and he was free to enter and did.

To say that the sight that greeted him was shocking was a serious understatement. On the floor lay the Boy-Who-Lived, covered in blood, weak and fragile, arms and legs twisted in the wrong direction. About a metre away stood his Uncle, an obese, ugly man. His face was purple with anger, and an expression of shock and disgust filled every part of his fat face.

"What in heaven's name did you do to the poor boy?!" Snape hissed.

"I…I don't know…I came home…and saw the note. I yelled at him and punished him…then I rang him up…and this happened," 

Questions ran through Severus's mind, such as _What note? Rang up who?_ and most of all _Why?_ Severus looked over the boy, checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing, though his breath was shallow. "You," he turned to the dark-haired, long-necked so-called sister of Lily's, Harry's Aunt, "what happpened?"

"I don't know. Potter did something he wasn't supposed to and he was punished," the woman answered, as if it were something that could just happen any day, though she seemed intimidated by him. He levitated Harry's body and pulled out an emergency portkey to his auxiliary and secret Snape Mansion. In America. He hated Yankees, but his great grandmother had been one, so his great grandfather built a Snape Mansion a few miles from Derry, Maine. He touched Harry's unconscious body and felt the familiar tug around his navel.

A/N: Phew done! Happy Easter everyone!! 'Tis now 1:00 on Easter morning, but I shall wait until later in the morning to post it, seeing as my eyelids are about seal themselves shut with 'Eternal Glue'. Pay no attention to my insanity as it is too early in the morning. I must still read over it and correct most typos and grammerical errors. Sorry, this chapter, 'tis very short, I am hoping they will get longer, for starting is not my greatest strength. Until later!

__


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and New Profe...

A/N:  Muahaha. I got a new version of Word!!  He he he he.  Sorry, I doth beith happy!  Any road.  I have decided to update, but my computer lost all of the original Chapter 2, right as I was saving it, the hard drive crashed.  Never download Kazaa on laptops, it's crashed my hard drive twice, but I have a new one, so all is well.

Chapter Two:  Diagon Alley and New Professors 

****

            Severus Snape hated Maine, the United States of America, and just about everything in it.  The people, the accents, the slang, everything was much better in Britain he had decided a long time ago.  His great grandparents had built this mansion in the early 1900's.  His great grandfather had married a Wizarding Ambassador to the Americas, and she had begged him to have a mansion there.  His grandparents lived in the mansion for a while, then moved to Britain after Darkness Falls, a large boarding school for Wizards had closed, so that his father could attend Hogwarts, which is considered to be a better school, but didn't teach as much of the advanced spells and Dark Arts.  His father's two years in Darkness Falls however made him obsessed with everything about the Dark Arts.  When his parents split, his father got the American Mansion, his mother, the one in Britain.  For a part of the Holidays he would go to the American Mansion, and hated every moment he spent there.  His father was deep into the Dark Arts and drove him to it.  He blamed his father, and this place for every muggle and wizard he killed and tortured during the war.  He made and emergency Portkey to here because no one else knew of its existence and location, save some close family members, on top of that, it was Unplottable, and had about half as many of the wards up that were around Hogwarts.  His only friend here was a muggle boy, Stephen King, and they would often exchange scary stories, when his father was not around of course.  

He easily found one of the bedrooms and laid down the unconscious Harry.  He didn't quite trust his own Healing Charms.  His skill was with Potions, threatening, Dark Arts, and Dueling, definitely not healing.  As a Death Eater, his job was to kill the muggles, wizards that were against Voldemort, witnesses, and leave all the dead and injured, even if it was a fellow Death Eater.  Voldemort, his step-father, mother, and father had taken from him compassion, empathy, but now Harry, in his weak and almost fallen state had brought a little bit of it back.  He wasn't uncompassionate, just never really cared for anyone else.  Maybe it was time to change that.  His step-father's voice yelling in his head got rid of those thoughts, and he turned away quickly, trying to remember where the Potions Room was.

            He walked the hall, not quite remembering where it was, but knowing he was going the right way.  He came to a stop and looked at the three doors nearest to him.  He knew that nothing was in the room straight ahead, so it was either right or left, he chose left, turned and turned on the light.  He grabbed the ingredients to the quickest Healing Potions he could think of.  He would prepare a quick Bone-Mending Potion, a Pain-Killing, and a Health Restoration potion.  Everything else would take too long, and he could get in Diagon Alley.  He rushed back to Harry's side and brewed and administered the potions.  He summoned a house-elf.  

            "Jaby knowed not that you is back, Master Snape."

            "It was an unexpected visit," he growled, house-elves' bad grammar had always ticked him off.  "I am leaving, watch the boy, and make sure that he stays alive.  Goodbye."  With those instructions he walked out the door and disapperated beyond the threshold of the barrier.  

            He arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and went quickly to the Apothecary.  Severus went towards the back and found the most complicated Healing Potions.  He grabbed several promising ones and turned around, heading towards the desk and bumped into a woman.  

            "Sorry," he grumbled, not really meaning it.

            "It's all right," the woman, who was tall and had very long wavy light brown hair and pale skin.  She was thin and had bright, but soft blue eyes.  "I'm Aeria Feenland."

            The name sounded somewhat familiar, it was clear however that she wanted him to introduce himself and answered quickly, "Severus Snape, Potionsmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

            "Really?  I'm going to be a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher there."  The woman, Aeria, looked around quickly, "Thespia, find Chorea, make sure she doesn't get into trouble," Aeria turned back towards him, "My daughters, they'll be going to Hogwarts next year.  Chorea can sometimes get into stuff she shouldn't be and make trouble, she'll be a First-Year.  Thespia is going to be a Fifth-Year."

            "Fascinating as this all is, I must be going," Severus didn't give her a chance to respond, but as he turned, out of the corner of his eye he saw a potion fly off of the top shelf and Aeria wave her hand and it returned.  He left and heard Aeria begin to scold Thespia for not watching Chorea.  He decided not to think on it and left.  He returned to Harry and gave him the Potions and sat by his bed watching him for a time.

            He watched Harry for a few seconds.  He remembered some of his own past, his own step-father, his own father.  He almost felt as if his mum had re-married the same man under a different name.  They were both deep into the Dark Arts, blood purity, and beating children it seemed.  His father saw it as a good punishment, his step-father could not have any children with his mother, and often took his anger out on Severus.  His mother would never interfere, and seemed to be too lazy to re-marry once again.  His step-father drilled into him the values of Slytherin, and the values of Voldemort.   That's how he got tangled into that mess.  "There's no point to dwell on the past, you've done your wrong, and now it's time to pay up for your wrongdoing," he grumbled to himself.  He got up and left, not exactly knowing where he was going.

            He found himself in the music room.  He looked around at the instruments around him.  He picked up a dark woodwind.  He felt the metal keys and put the single reed into his mouth and played a note on the Clarinet.  Apparently, his embouchure wasn't that far gone.  He played a quick, though somewhat sloppy chromatic scale and started to play Canon in D in the highest octave he could reach.  He remembered how he used to come in and play in anger.  Canon in D happened to be one of his father's favourite pieces, so one day after they had gotten into a row, he learned to play it, high and shrilly.  He pulled his corners back and took in more mouth-piece making it as shrill and angry-sounding as possible.

            "There's no point to dwell on the past, you've done your wrong and now it's time to pay up for your wrong-doing," Harry heard, too exhausted to even open his eyes.  All that he could feel was pain.  The voice he heard seemed familiar, but he could not place it.

            Harry lay there, feeling the pain begin to numb slightly.  He lay there silently and unthinking for a few seconds before he heard a high and shrill familiar melody.  He painfully cringed as it played on.  He suddenly realised the great pain in his head as it began to worsen.  He tried to sit up, but whined as every muscle cried out against it.  He panted as he tried to stop the pain from moving and the shrill melody ceased.

            Snape felt a whole lot calmer and returned to his patient.  Upon entering the room, he saw Harry panting.  "Harry," he beckoned.  "Harry focus on my voice can you hear me?"

            Harry couldn't answer.  Severus took the boy's hand, "Harry, squeeze my hand if you can hear me."  Harry focused all of his energy to squeezing the familiar man's hand.  Severus felt a surge of relief and shed his soft side, now that he knew the boy was okay.  "Good job, Potter.  Just rest here."  Severus went and got a Strength Potion.  "Potter, I'm going to give you a potion, and I want you to drink it, all right?"

            "_Snape!_" Harry thought at once, he was the familiar man.  Severus didn't expect and answer, but got up and administered the potion.  Harry felt the cool liquid in his throat and swallowed.  He began to feel strength returning to him, and was able to open his eyes.

Muahaha.  I'm going to stop there for now.

Reviewer thanx—

My e-mail is messed up, so I'm sorry because I know I forgot three of you, and I can't get into my reviews, I am so very sorry and I will answer your reviews next time—I hope.  Bonus something to anyone who figures why I picked that particular state and city.

Corgi—Thankyou, I hope this kinda explains the whole Maine thing for you.

Feye Morgan—Must say, I like your name.  Thankyou,and whats yaoi??  I'll answer that question once I find out what it is.  Here's your next chapter!


	3. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Visit

A/N:  Hullo peoples!!  I haveth a new chapter for you.  I kinda messed up on the last chapter, but it's all right, I'm making up for it now.  Don't worry I haven't changed the last chapter at all.  I'm still disappointed that no one has realised why he's Maine!  I know present you with…

An Unexpected Visit 

            Severus looked down upon the waking boy.  "How do you feel?" he asked.

            Harry stared back, "_Is Snape being nice to me??_" he thought to himself.  He attempted to sit up, but pain shot to every region of his body.

            "Don't move, your body is still trying to heal.  How do you feel?" Severus reiterated.

            "Like I was run over by the Hogwarts Express," Harry said, closing his eyes again.

            "_I could have saved him from all of this,_" he thought to himself.  Aloud he said, "Harry, stay with me, all right?  I need you to drink some more potions if you're up to it."

            Harry nodded, even though his face contorted in pain as he did so.  Severus stood up and uncorked two bottles and poured each of them into a goblet.  He walked back over to Harry and helped him prop up his head.  Harry swallowed them with a look of disgust.  Severus laid the boy back down and sat for a while before he heard the presence of an owl.  "Oh, sh—" he began as he recognised the owl and untied the letter.

_Severus,_

_            How could you forget your only daughter!!??  You told us to be at Hogwarts, and when we arrived you had just disappeared.  If you don't want her, just say so, don't make us jump through hoops to accommodate you!  I'm disgusted._

_Caeco_

            Severus left Jaby in charge of Harry and flooed to Hogwarts.  He asked a portrait, who said that his ex-wife and daughter were in the Slytherin dorms.  Severus walked quickly down the familiar dungeon and to the familiar Common Room.

            "Nice of you to come," Caeco said coldly upon his arrival.

            "Nice of you to wait," he said, equally cold, "Severa, go get your stuff."

            "Yes, Sir," the young girl with dark hair and pale skin answered, voice matching her two parents.

            "Can I even trust you with her?" Caeco spat at Severus.

            "Of course, an emergency just came up," Severus answered, relieved to see Severa coming down the stairs, hovering a trunk.  "Let's go."  Severa nodded and they left through the fireplace.  Just as they came back they heard a knock at the front door.  "I'll get it," Severus said to his daughter, "go put your stuff in a room or something."  Severus ran down to the front door.

            "Hullo, my name is Brad Adams.  I live across the street," a Muggle outside the door said somewhat nervously, "I, uh, didn't know we were having new neighbours, and I thought I'd introduce myself."

            "Seve—" he was interrupted by a scream, Severa's scream.  "Don't mind that, my daughter most likely saw a spider.  I'm Severus Snape.  I inherited this house, I've just not resided here, I teach and live mostly in Britain."

            "Ah, Britain," Brad answered.  "That's wonderful.  What's your daughter's name?"

            "Severa," he answered, as if on cue, Severa came dashing down the stairs panting.  "Dad, there's…the…The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead in my bed!"

            "Honey—" Severus began, trying to sound sweet in front of the Muggle.

            "Dead?" Brad asked.  "Are you sure?"

            "You want to see him?" Severa asked with a self-satisfied grin, leading the Muggle up the stairs.

            "Severa Au—" Severus saw no point and followed the two up the stairs.  "_Why did she have to pick Harry's room, out of all the rooms in the entire mansion, she picked _that _one._"  

            "He's not dead, dear," the Muggle reassured Severa, who was trying to look sad, but Severus could see the smile in her eyes.  The Muggle seemed to have just hung up on what the Muggles called a 'cell phone'.

            "What happened to him?" the Muggle, Brad asked incredulously.

            "It's a long story," Severus answered.

            "A long story?" Severa asked sceptically, "you have Harry Potter in my bed!  Critically injured no less.  Have you been given the honour of disposing of him?  Or are you trying to disobey You-Know-Who?"

            "Come here, Severa!" Severus ordered in an angry tone, she obeyed quickly and he grabbed her arm, rolled up her sleeve and forgot that the Muggle was there in the first place, "_Good,_" Severus thought, "_There's still hope._"

            "Did you honestly think I was a Death Eater?" Severa asked.

            "You act like one."  Severa smiled, though out of shame or pleasure Severus could not tell.  He remembered the divorce.  After You-Know-Who was defeated the first time, Severus wanted to 'lay low', but Caeco was so far into the Dark Arts that she was committed to finding You-Know-Who. She would have become very good friends with Professor Quirrel, had she known him.  She would have probably been jealous of him, as a matter of fact.  A siren interrupted his thoughts.

            Brad went to the front door to greet them, "_Who does this Muggle think he is, waltzing into my house, calling officials, and answering my door,_" Severus thought bitterly.  He strode towards the door but was almost ran into by and E.M.S. Squad.  He stood there in anger, and a few seconds later saw Harry being wheeled out.  He followed Harry.

            "What's your relationship to him, Sir?" one of the men asked.

            "_I'm his teacher who has rescued him from abusive relatives,_" Severus thought, but decided not the best thing to say, "I'm his…father." Severus said, "Godfather.  His parents died when he was one."  "_Not a total and complete lie,_" Severus thought.

            "What happened to him?" they were now loading a Muggle vehicle.  Brad talked with one of the E.M.S. members and then talked with Severa.  Severa shook her head and slammed the door.

            "He and some of his friends, er, got in a fight.  I did not know the emergency number here, as we have just moved here from Britain," Severus quickly made the excuse.  "_Almost total and complete lie,_" he thought to himself.

            Severus and Harry were taken to Derry Central Hospital.  Severus watched Harry be wheeled into the E.R. and went outside.  He made sure that no one was around and Disapparated back to Snape Mansion to retrieve Severa.

            "Harry Potter's _god_father?  What is wrong with you?" Severa spat.

            "Severa, come here." Snape ordered in as kind of a tone that he could reach.  Severa obeyed.  "Are you going to be a Death Eater?"

            "I don't know.  Probably," she answered quietly.

            "Do you want to be?  Honest answer, not what you think you want me to hear."

            "Not really," Severa answered even quieter than before.

            "Why do you think you will be, then?" Severus asked, "Voldemort doesn't want to take unsure weaklings."

            "Well, mum wants me to, and you probably do, too."

            "Well," he began.  He didn't have anywhere safe to go.

            "It's all right.  I'll just get killed when I ask him to join."

            "Severa—"

            "No!  You're not even my father.  Why do I even have your stupid name?  Why don't you just call me Audacia, and here's the stupid family ring back!" she cried, taking off the family ring and throwing it at him.  

            "Se—_Audacia_, I want you to choose what you want to do!" Severus yelled after the retreating girl.

            "Not even her father?" Severus mumbled to himself.  "_Audacia_, I'm going back to the hospital, I should be back later."

            "Fine!" he heard yelled back.  He would talk to her later, when they both had cooled down.  In the mean time he had to find Harry and get him out of Muggle care.  "Not even her father?" he mumbled to himself.  He quickly Apparated back to the hospital.

            "Where's my godson?" he demanded of the nurse at the desk.

            "Name?" she asked.

            "Harry Snape."  The woman looked as if she was trying not to laugh at the name.  "He's in the P.I.C.U. right now.  It's on the third floor, you may take the elevator up and take a right, go all the way down the hall and turn right again until you reach a door with P.I.C.U. on it.  Open that door and check in and you may see your godson."

            "Thank you," he said, turning to where she pointed to be an elevator.  He looked instead for stairs, which he quickly found.  He went up the stairs and followed the woman's instructions.  He looked at Harry.  There were electric monitors and tubing and wires all around him.  "Stupid Muggles," he muttered.  

            "Are you his godfather?" a strange Muggle asked him.

            "Yes," he lied, "why?"

            "I'm a Social Worker, I've been assigned to your godson's case."

            "Case?" Severus asked disbelievingly.

A/N: A cliffie, muahaha!  I am evil.  Yes, I am.  Anyway, I'll continue this probably later today, I'm home sick.  Enjoy.

Reviewer thanx—

CatClawz—Yes, I know, Snape isn't the nicest of people, but imagine the shock he's going through.  The boy put on a high pedestal for almost all of his life is being beaten by a Muggle, but the most powerful Dark Lord can hardly touch him.  And Snape really is a good guy at heart.

Lei Dumbledore—Ohh!  You read my story!  And liked it!  I feel so loved when one of my favourite authors read my story and like it, thankyou!!!

Corgi—Thankyou, I now deem you, my most faithful reviewer—so far.

sev1970—Thankyou!  And I'm not the only one, woohoo!

Coward in the Shadows—Yeah, poor Harry.

Jess S—Thankyou for your review and definition.  If yaoi is, as you said, male/male (a.k.a. slash), I answer to you NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Feye Morgan—See review above.

babyblue—Thankyou, have you reviewed something of mine before?  Name sounds familiar.

Insane Kaiba---Thankyou very very much!!  You make me feel so loved!!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Two Children are Worse Th...

A/N:  I wrote this part once, but my computer lost it, and I had a really good Author's note, but I don't remember what it was, but that's okay, you guys still love me, right?  I'm having trouble writing this chapter.  I can't write this kind of stuff when I'm all sad, I have to be happy to write sad stuff, and sad to write happy stuff.  Sorry about that.   On with the chapter!  Bonus points to anyone who knows who Erich Raeder is!!  The one in real life.  I didn't get any reviews and made a few mistakes, so I decided to re-post this chapter.

Chapter Four:  Two Children are Worse Than One 

****

            "Yes, your godson's case.  By the way, my name is Erich Raeder."

            "Severus Snape," he barely managed to grumble.  The man, Erich, took out a pad and a pen, Severus assumed to write his name down.

            "How long has he been under your care?" Erich asked him.

            "Since he was one."

            "What happened to his parents?"

            "They were murdered," Severus said angrily.  "_Wow, I'm almost telling the truth_," Severus thought to himself.

            "Very sorry about that.  What did you say happened to him?"

            "_What could I change the story to?_" Severus thought, and then decided to stay with the original story, bad as it sounded.  "Harry got into a fight, and I did not know the emergency number," Severus decided to butter it up a bit, "but thankfully Brad came by and helped."

            "How long ago did you move?" the agent asked.

            "Just today actually. I couldn't believe that this had happened, I just brought him inside, and did what I could.  I was actually just about to go to a neighbour when Brad knocked."

            "I see.  You say that it was a fight.  With whom?"

            "Neighbourhood boys, I assume.  I only saw their retreating backs.  Maybe a gang."

            "Thank you, Mister Snape.  I'll probably be in touch with you later." Erich and Severus shook hands, and Erich left.  Severus looked back and Harry and decided to go back and try to patch up things with Severa.

            He Apparated back to the mansion, and called Severa's name.

            "What do you want?" Severa poked her head out of the room.

            "To talk.  Would you do that?" Severus asked, trying to keep a level tone.

            "Fine.  What do you want to talk about?" she said angrily.

            "About what you said earlier.  How am I not your father?"  Severus was trying hard not to yell.

            "You don't act like it.  You get me two and a half months the entire year, and now you are practically choosing The-Boy-Who-Lived over your own flesh and blood."

            "Potter is injured!"

            "Maybe physically, but you don't even seem to care about my feelings," she said so quietly that Severus had to lean in to hear.

            "I care, it's just Potter's injuries are more apparent.  Look, I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings.  You are my daughter, and should be my first priority," Severus concluded, holding out the family wring.

            "I'm sorry," Severa said, taking back the ring and putting it on.

            "I have to go back to the hospital for a few minutes.  But, when I come back, we can go out for a father/daughter dinner."

            "All right."

            "In the mean time, you can do whatever you want inside.  Don't answer the door."

            "I know.  Bye."

            "Goodbye."

            Severus easily found Harry this time.  He took his hand, "Harry?" he whispered, "Harry, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."  He felt a slight pressure on his hand.  "Now, I want you to concentrate on what I say to you.  I've told them I'm your godfather.  You got into a fight with some neighbourhood boys.  We're in Yankee land and we just moved from Britain.  You have to tell them this."'

            "So what really happened?" came Erich's voice.

            "Er." Severus thought fast again.  He hoped that Harry was still listening.  "It was actually my daughter Severa.  They got into a fight, and he lost.  Badly.  I said neighbourhood boys as not to injure his pride."

            "Right.  May I interview her?"

            "We have plans tonight, but tomorrow?" Severus asked.

            "That would work.  You are not allowed to talk to her about this, understand?"

            "I understand," he answered, knowing that he would talk to her anyway.

            "Good evening," Erich said coldly.

            "Good evening," Severus answered, trying to sound nice.

            "What are you in the mood for?" Severus asked his daughter.

            "Italian?" she asked with a mischievous grin.  "You and I have never gone to Italian."

            "_That's because I hate it_," he said to himself, "Italian it is.  Shall we go to Spaghetti Warehouse?"

            "Sure."

            "I can find one in Derry.  I used to go there when I was here," Severus said, urging the girl out of the front of the door.  They walked for about thirty minutes and came in front of the restaurant when Severus realised that he didn't have any Muggle money.

            "I'm sure there's some kind of Gringott's around here, somewhere.  It is international," Severa answered after he had voiced the problem.

            "Right.  I remember exchanging money once."  Severus let his senses guide him, and came upon a large bank, looking very much unlike Gringott's.  He knew this was the right place, they entered the revolving doors, and Severus noticed a sign that only wizards could see entitle, '_Gringotts and Exchanges_' they got four hundred dollars in American money.

            "Don't we need Muggle clothes?" Severa asked as they passed a clothing store.

            "Sure."  They entered the store and tried on clothes together.  Severus wore black slacks and a black button-up shirt, and Severa, a dark blue, elbow-length-sleeve dress.

            They walked to Spaghetti warehouse.  They were seated, Severus ordered the 15-Layer Lasagna and Severa the Chicken Parmigiana.  For an appetiser they had cheese sticks with marinara sauce.  

            "Severa, there's something I need to tell you about Harry," Severus began.

            "Hm?" Severa said, slightly disappointed that they were going to talk about Harry.  Now that she really knew which side he was on, there were things she wanted to talk to him about.

            "I said it was you that beat up Harry.  They found out that the neighbourhood boys thing was a lie.  So I said it was you."

            "What?!" Severa tried not to yell.

            "Keep your voice down," Severus hissed.

            "Why me?  Can't you just tell them the truth?" she whispered angrily.

            "No, Severa, I can't.  It would be too much of a mess.  But, they are going to question you tomorrow, and that is what I want you to tell them.  Please do it for me."

            "Fine.  But I have something I want you to do for me."

            "Yes?"

            "I want you to get full custody of me."

            "What?" Severus voice rose almost to a surprised yell.

            "Keep your voice down," she mimicked.

            "All right, but why?" Severus asked suspiciously.

            "I don't want to be a Death Eater.  Mum wants me to be initiated once I get back.  I keep telling her that I want to wait until I can prove myself better, but it's not working anymore."

            "Okay.  I'll see what I can do."  Just then their food arrived.  They ate for a while, not saying anything.  Severus decided to break the silence, "Did your mother ever tell you why we got divorced?"

            "Yeah, why?" Severa answered.

            "I was just curious as to what she told you.  Can you tell me, without her swearing, of course."

            "She just said that you were a traitorous b—long string of swear words, and that she refused to be married to someone who is so unfaithful.  I assumed later that you cheated on her."

            "No.  She wasn't the one who I was betraying…not exactly.  After the fall of Voldemort, I told her that we should lay low, pretend to not care.  At my trial I gave away some of the names of Death Eaters that they didn't know about.  After that we got a divorce."

            "Oh, and all this time I thought you were having an affair."

            "Well, your mother has a way of twisting events and words to her satisfaction."

            "Yeah, I guess.  Did you notice that before you were married?"

            "Yes, some.  I had to marry her though.  My step-father was pushing me into it.  The girl I wanted to marry already had someone.  And I found out later that my step-father and your grandfather had secretly decided to marry us.  It made me angry, but I couldn't do anything about it."

            "Wow.  I thought pre-arranged marriage was outlawed."

            "I'd like to be able to name one time that my step-father wasn't breaking the law, but I'm not too sure if I could."  The two laughed briefly.  They finished their meal catching up and telling stories, paid the waiter, and decided to call a Taxi to get home.

A/N:  Here you go.  Don't know when the next chapter will be.  I probably won't have anything to do other than arguing with my sisters later in the summer.  I've been out paintballing which officially rules the world and working towards getting my own gun.  I'll shut up now and thank my reviewers.

Reviewer thanx—

Corgi—They aren't out of the hole yet.  But they'll get there eventually.  Thanx for being so patient.

Mikee—Yes.  There is a reason for all of this family stuff.  You'll see.  Next chapter you will see more with the Social Workers and the doctors.

Jordan—You are a smart person.  Very, very, very smart are you.  And sorry about the American bashing.  You yanks are just too much fun to play with…nevermind the fact I'm living in America now.  But it's fun.  Sorry, I still love you Americans, I do!!

Lei Dumbledore—I'm sorry this took so long.  Thanx for reading!  ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ LEI DUMBLEDORE'S STORIES REALLY SHOULD!!  Sorry, had to say that.  Here's the answer to your cliffie.  Yeah, I'm not usually good at cliffie's, I usually have solid stopping points so I had to insert that little mean cliffie for my own satisfaction.

Emma—Thanx!

Jay—Here you go.  Here you go, thankyou for reviewing.


	5. Chapter Five: An Obvious Solution

A/N:  I'm tired.  Hope you like this chapter.  Up late, can't sleep, don't feel good.  Explain anything?  So if this chapter sucks, I'll refer the blame to the proper peoples.

Chapter Five:  An Obvious Solution 

            Severus took his daughter up to the hospital the next morning.  She assured him that she would say what she wanted him to.  Severus used duel Apparition to get them both there.  They were met be Erich, and Severa was led off to an office.  Severus watched the door click shut and went to the P.I.C.U.  

            He greeted the woman at the sign-in desk a bit shortly.  She took back the clip-board and looked at it.  "There's no Harry Snape," she paused to stifle a giggle, "in here, he's been moved.  Let me look up his records."  She took out a folder.  "Room 204.  Dr. Vaughn would like to speak to you as soon as possible.  I'll page him to meet you there."

            Severus went down to the second floor, Harry's room was the second room on the left.  Harry lay asleep in the hospital bed, looking better than in the P.I.C.U.  "Hello, you must be Harry's father, I'm Dr. Vaughn."

            "Godfather.  Severus Snape." he snapped.

            "Sorry, godfather.  Anyway, this boy has had the most astounding recovery medical history has ever seen.  For example, yesterday, he had several broken ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured arm, they are now all healed!" the doctor said, showing Severus some kind of Muggle picture of the bone.

            "Yes."

            "G-godfather?" came a weak voice.

            It took a while for everything to register in Severus's brain, feeling slightly angry for not remembering, he answer a short, "Hm?"

            "We even thought he wouldn't be talking, or even conscious for days, or even weeks!"

            Severus thought hard of excuses, and remembered a Mormon missionary talking to him at one time when he was in Brazil, collecting rare magical herbs.  The name was…Mc—something.  "It is a miracle.  I'm Mormon and I hold the priesthood, and gave him a blessing, and Heavenly Father must have healed him."

            "Really?  You're Mormon?" he asked sceptically.

            "_No, not really, but if it fools you, sure,_" was the first thing to come to Severus's mind, "Yes.  His parents were, as well."

            Luckily, Dr. Vaughn wasn't looking at Harry, who was biting back laughter.  Severus gave a glare that got rid of any giggles threatening to escape.  "It's been interesting," Dr. Vaughn began, "many of the patients I rarely see are Mormon, and there are often tales of recovery, similar to your godson's.  You, uh, don't by any chance have an extra Book of Mormon with you, do you?"

            "No, as a matter of fact I don't," Severus answered kindly.  "_I did not just sound kind and caring there!_" he tried to convince himself.

            "It looks like he'll be out of here in a few days," Dr. Vaughn said cheerfully.  "And if you think of it, could you bring me a copy of—"

            "I'll try," Severus cut him off.

            "Thank you very much."  Dr. Vaughn exited quickly.

            "Feeling better, Harry?" Severus asked.

            "A little."

            "Good."

            "Professor?" Harry asked.

            "Hm?"

            "Why don't you just Apparate us out?  Could have been free a long time ago."

            "Apparating wouldn't be safe for you in this.  Perhaps if we Portkey.  I'll set one up." Severus Disapparated to the mansion, and took a watch out.  He set up the destination being the mansion, and the time, being in five minutes.  He Apparated back, and placed the watch on Harry's wrist.  "In about five minutes, the Portkey will be activated.  It will take you back to the mansion, and Severa and I will meet you there as soon as we can." he explained to the boy.  Harry nodded and closed his eyes.  Glancing at his own watch, Severus saw that there would be not longer than forty-five seconds before the Portkey would take Harry back to the mansion.  He went back to the office, seeing that Severa and Erich had just finished their talk.  "Thank you, Severa," Erich smiled falsely.  "I'm going to talk with Harry.  Good day," Erich said, leaving Severa and Severus together.  "Quickly, we have to Apparate back to the mansion, I'll explain later," Severus whispered.  They went down a mysterious hallway, and checking to make sure that no Muggles were around, they Disapparated.  

Harry was about three feet away, lying on his back, semi-awake.  He still had the IV in his arm.  Severus worked on taking it out, and had a potion to seal the small needle-hole.  Severus carried Harry back to the room, fed him some more potions, and told him to sleep.  

When he got back out, he began to build a case against his ex-wife for Severa, who helped him put it together.  It took only two days of long hard work, with an occasional break to help Harry.  He could by then, sit up on his own, talk normally, and get bored easily.  Severus had him get a head start on a few Potions essays.  Severus owled Dumbledore to request a lawyer.

After they had let the owl go, they heard a knocking at the door.  "Probably about Harry.  Let's floo to Hogwarts, hurry!  Snape ran up to Harry's room and carried him to the fireplace.  Severa left first, followed by Severus holding Harry up-right.  They stumbled in the Potions office, Severus took Harry to the Slytherin dorm and laid him in the Fifth-Year dorms.

  
A/N:  Short chapter, but hey, they got out of this mess!  Only one reviewer to thank, the ever-faithful Corgi!  I love you!  You're just about the only reason this chapter is up so soon.  Otherwise it would have been after vacation.


	6. Chapter Six: Back Home

A/N:  Sitting here on vacation, laughing in Ginny's face about my laptop…  Now, what happened in the last chapter?  *opens file, reads through*  Okay…Next chapter.  I guess it's an AU fic, now, but I may change it to Sixth-Year…shan't be too hard…but *whimpers about a certain person dying in case others haven't yet read OotP*  Nooo!

Chapter Six:  Back Home 

            Harry woke to the familiar feeling of the Hogwarts four-poster beds.  There was something that felt not-right though.  He opened his eyes, "Ah!" he screamed in terror, as his eyes picked up the green hangings.  "_This is great, I'm colour-blind,_" he thought, "_Wait.  No, worse, I'm in the Slytherin Common Rooms.  Ew, I could be in Malfoy's bed!_"  With a sudden surge of energy he jumped out of the bed.  He saw stars before the world went back to a familiar black.

            Severa was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room when she heard something from the dormitories.  She thought of Harry, and went to the office to fetch her father.  She went into his office, he wasn't there.  She looked for someone or something that she thought may know where he was.

            "Excuse me?" she heard a voice from behind.  Severa spun quickly and was face-to-face with a young woman.  She was tall with pale skin, wavy brown hair, and bright blue eyes.  "Do you know where Ravenclaw's Common Room is?"

            "Er, no."

            "Sorry, I'm Professor Feenland.  I'll be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher next year."

            "I actually don't go here.  I may next year though.  Severa Snape, my father is the Potions Master."

            "Oh, I met him in Diagon Alley a while ago."

            "Ah.  You haven't seen him, have you?  I need to speak with him."

            "No, not here, I'm sorry.  Do you know if anyone else is here?"

            "Just Harry," Severa answered.  Instantly she bit her lip.  Was she allowed to tell anyone where he was?  Oh, well, she'd probably find out eventually anyway.

            "Harry Potter?  Really?  I thought he lived with some Muggle family."

            "He, erm, does.  Usually.  He's staying with my father for some reason though."

            "Never can protect that boy too much, can you?" Professor Feenland laughed.

            "I guess not.  I wish I could help you, but I really have to find my father."  Severa turned around and went off in search of the kitchens.  After running into one dead end, she finally found the still-life and tickled the pear.  Instantly, she was greeted by a large majority of house-elves.  Luckily they were all short and she could see her father speaking with a rather odd-looking house-elf.  First off, he was in clothes, secondly, "bad sense of fashion" was a serious understatement.  He looked to be wearing ten pairs of socks, three shirts, two of which were T-Shirts, and on top was a bright lime-green muscle shirt, and trousers that somehow touched the floor, though you could see all ten pairs of socks at the same time.

            "Father?" she called out.  Her father looked at her with an expression of surprise.  "It's about Harry," she said quickly before he could interrogate her.

            "Yes?" he answered impatiently.

            "I heard something from the dormitories.  I think he woke up or something."

            "Did you check on him?"

            "Er, no."  "_That would have been so much easier, what an dunderhead I am._"

            "All right."  he turned to the house-elf and seemed to say just one more thing she couldn't quite catch.  The elf nodded happily, while saying grammatically incorrectly praises of her father and Harry Potter.  Must be the elf's job to watch over him.

            They walked back towards the dungeon.  "Excuse me?" they heard a familiar voice.  "Severus, do you know where Ravenclaw's Common Room is?"

            "Sort of, in a minute."

            "You'll sort of know in a minute?" she laughed.

            "In a minute I can help you," Severus barked over his shoulder as he was walking back towards the dungeons.

            "_Raeder-git_," he barked at the stone wall.  When they returned, he had decided to change the password for his own amusement.  They could hear Aeria Feenland's footsteps distantly behind them.  Severus went into the Fifth-Year dorms where Harry lay sprawled on the floor next to the bed he had been laid in.  Severus picked up Harry and heard him mutter something about, "Malfoy's bed," and a few choice swear words.  Severus was so tempted to take points from Gryffindor.

            "Who's Malfoy?" Severa asked.

            "Boy in my House.  Same year as Harry, the two of them detest each other greatly.  His father's a prat, and so is he, really.  I have to favour him though, because his father's a powerful Death Eater.

            "I see.  Maybe he was horrified at the thought of being in the same bed as Malfoy.  Maybe he'd prefer to be on one of the couches or his own House's beds."

            Severues opened his mouth to say, "That's absurd," but thought of sleeping in James Potter's or Sirius Black's and cringed, shutting his mouth.  "I'm not sure how to get into the Gryffindor dormitories, but I'll lay him on a couch." Severus answered.  After putting Harry down, he went back out and was face-to-face with a very confused Aeria Feenland.

            "Now, Ravenclaw was it?  I've never heard of a professor actually staying with the students."

            "Oh, no.  I just know how to get to my room from there."  Severa smiled, her own father was only a room away from the Slytherin dormitories, he might as well be with them.

            "Yes, I thought Fidelius Flitwick was Head of Ravenclaw House anyway."

            "Yes, he is."

            "Where are your daughters?"

            "Oh, Chori and Theay are with some relatives in London.  I didn't want to spoil their surprise of the first glimpse of Hogwarts."

            "Well, Chorea maybe, but for the Fifth-Years, it's nothing special."

            "Severus!" came a familiar aged voice full of life.  Albus Dumbledore.  "I see Severa is here, and that you've met Aeria Feenland, our newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

            "Yes, true.  Arabella told me about Harry, how is he?"

            "We can discuss that later," Severus answered.

            "Right.  Tea, tomorrow, then?"  Severus nodded, "How are you doing Severa, I haven't seen you in a while.  Must have missed you during the last summer holidays, you look so much older!"

            "I'm fine, thank you."

            "I got the owl, you're thinking about transferring to Hogwarts, I'm very proud.  Where have you gone previously?"

            "Durmstrang.  Rather ugly compared to Hogwarts.  I think I'd have a much better time here."

            "Yes, well, I'm sure you'll fit in.  Perhaps you and your father would like to join me for dinner in the Great Hall tomorrow night to discuss everything."

            "That would be wonderful, thank you Uncle Albus."  She smiled at the warmth in his blue eyes.  Since the day they met, the Headmaster has always insisted on being called 'Uncle Albus'.  "Headmaster seems just to formal for the summer!" he had said with a twinkling smile.

            "Aeria, are you getting settled all right?" Dumbledore had finally turned his attention to the young, new professor.

            "Yes, thank you."

            "Where are your girls?  I was looking forward to meeting them.  Have you talked to Thespia about her Sorting?"

            "Oh, there with relatives in London.  But, Thespia has decided that she'd rather be Sorted in private, rather than being singled out."

            "Good, we'll arrange a time later.  Maybe we can arrange for both Severa and Thespia to be Sorted at the same time, you two are going to be in the same year, correct?"

            Severus, being the only one who knew the answer was the only one to nod.  "Yes, they are."

            The next morning, Severus left about eleven to discuss Harry's situation with Dumbledore.  After explaining everything that had gone on, Albus was almost shocked, "Heavens.  I can't believe it.  Harry's always been a bit small and polite.  But, I never imagined…anything like that."

            "Shocking, I know.  I should have realised sooner, as well, knowing my past."

            "The two of you never got a chance to really get to know each other, though.  I'm sure you and he have grown closer over this."

            "Well, yes." Severus admitted a little reluctantly.        

            "Is he still in the Slytherin dormitories?" Albus asked.

            "Yes."

            "I'll see if I can get him back to Gryffindor Tower when Minerva gets back.  I think she's changed the password as she always does over the holidays."

            Severus left tea to see Harry.  He was laying awake on the couch.  "Don't worry, Malfoy hasn't slept in the bed you were in...yet." Severus greeted.

            Harry closed his eyes and groaned.  "You heard me?"

            "Yes.  How did you end up on the floor?"

            Harry groaned again, obviously not wanting to tell, "I was a bit disgusted at the thought of being in the same bed as Malfoy and tried to get out."

            "Didn't get too far, did you?"

            "Mmm," Harry groaned.

            "How are you?"

            "I'll be glad to be home when I'm out of these disgusting dungeons," Harry answered.  Did he just admit that Hogwarts is his home to Snape?!

            "Ha." Snape laughed shortly, "Mine—Professor McGonagall is working on that.  Once you're well enough."

            "How am I supposed to get better in such a cold, dreary place.  Honestly…Godfather…I can't believe you spend almost every second of your life down here."

            "_Godfather…That had a nice ring to it.  But, of course, he had given that up long ago._" Severus thought to himself.  "I find it rather comfy.  I don't see why you Gryffindors don't burn up in all that red.  But the Tower does explain why your heads are up in the air all the time."

            Harry was still feeling a bit awkward about calling Snape his Godfather.  Did he just see Snape smile…really smile?  School year hasn't started yet, he could probably come up with a good comeback, "Well, the coldness explains Slytherin's hearts."  Okay, maybe a bit harsh.

            "Thirty points…for insulting Slytherins, and another thirty for insulting _me_."

            "School year hasn't started yet, you can't deduct points."  Snape looked angry, but laughed with Harry.

A/N:  I could have sworn I finished this chapter, but my computer lost it and I had something different at the end…oh well, as long as it wasn't important.  Review, please, and tell me whether to bump it up to Sixth-Year and continue, or to continue as an AU, or if I should continue at all…

Ooops, first upload forgot the Reviewer thanx, I feel bad, I'm very sorry, here ya go—

Malfoy Angel—hope this is soon enough for you!

SweetSpy—Thankyou.  Yes, very good thing it's summer, but of course then he'd be with Madam Pomfrey, but anyway, I know, I'm a genius…just kidding.  Thankyou.

Jeanne—Yes, that's why I put it in the little…summary thingy…that's what you call it.  Sorry, temporarily mad as of now…Memory falling fast.  Anyway…thankyou very much.  I feel loved, your sacrificing your library time for my fic, and whatever you do, never read a humour fic in typing class…just…don't.  Almost got caught once, it wasn't pretty. 

rofro05—thankyou!

Corgi—Thanks.  I planned on doing more than this, but I was a bit busy…erm…reading the fifth book and doing all this family stuff.


	7. Chapter Seven: Sorting of the New Stude...

DISCLAIMER:  Somehow, I've neglected these so far, DON'T SUE!!!  Please?  All the newer characters that you don't recognise are mine, but the world and familiar (or they better be familiar to you) characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N:  I have absolutely no clue what to do with this chapter so erm…thank you Mikee for help (you gave me an idea), and a burst of inspiration I just had…and forgot…and got again.  Any other requests with this fic will be taken seriously, because I don't plan out every single little detail *coughcoughlikeacertaintwinwhoshallremainnamelessbutherinitialsareGINNYcoughcough*  Okay, I totally messed up the end of the last chapter.

Chapter Seven:  Sorting of the New Students 

****

            The potions that Harry was taking were having the desired effect, and now he was almost completely healed.  Unfortunately, he was still stuck in the Slytherin dungeons, but he had taken a liking to exploring the Slytherin Common Room while no one was watching.  He also ended up talking to Snape for long hours.  Harry has always wondered why Snape hated him, and decided that today, he'd know the answer.  Little did Harry know that Snape had some news of his own.

            "Hullo, Harry.  How are you feeling today?" Snape asked.

            "Ready to get out of the Slytherin Common Room, run as fast as I can to the Quidditch pitch, fly, and return to Gryffindor Tower."

            "No flying for another week I'm afraid," Harry groaned, "however, I just got an owl from Professor McGonagall telling me the password to Gryffindor Tower.  She also said that sent you an owl on how to change the password once you got in.  Apparently she doesn't fancy me knowing how to get into Gryffindor Tower."

            "Really?" as if on cue, a small barn owl arrived with a note from McGonagall, Harry relieved the owl of it's burden, and fed it some toast left over from breakfast.  "Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked suddenly.

            "She's on her way.  Professor Feenland went to get her, as you requested that your things be gotten."

            "Oh, thank you.  Professor, er, there's something I've always wanted to ask you."

            "Being?"

            "Why do, er, did you hate me so much?"

            "I don't hate you.  You are just—so much like your father.  When I saw you, I guess I just often saw him.  In a way, I guess I was punishing you for your father's arrogance.  His cruel jokes.  Everything.  If you looked more like your mother on the other hand, she was honestly one of my best friends.  Of course, I could never admit it to anyone; a Gryffindor and a Slytherin just aren't friends, as you've noticed.  I even called her a 'mudblood' every once in a while, just so that my Slytherin friends wouldn't get suspicious.  Speaking of her, I need to talk to you about something."

            "Hm?" Harry inquired attentively.  He always longed to know more about his parents.

            "When I told the Muggles I was your godfather, I wasn't exactly lying."

            "I was joking when I called you Godfather the other day," Harry said quickly, one half of his brain thinking that this was a cruel joke, the other half realising that Snape wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

            "I know that.  Probably also habit of calling me that around the Muggles as well," Snape said slowly, "but shortly before her death, your mother named me second Godfather, if Dumbledore saw me fit to raise you."  He remembered that conversation with Albus quite well.  Severus of course declined the offer, even though he was secretly a spy for the Light side, many thought that he was a Death Eater, and no one would allow a known, or suspected Death Eater to raise the Boy-Who-Lived.

            "You—you're…" the boy trailed of in disbelief.

            "Also, if you've not yet died of shocked, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter Severa Snape." Severus said.

            "Someone married and had a kid with you?!" Harry exclaimed.  "_That really did not come out right,_" he thought to himself.  "Er, sorry, sir." he mumbled.

            Severus smiled in spite of the insult.  "Divorced, actually, she's a Death Eater.  But, next school year Severa may come to Hogwarts."

            "Durmstrang?" Harry guessed.

            "Yes, her mother sent her there.  She got accepted into Hogwarts, but as soon as Caeco found out that I was teaching here, she was enrolled into Durmstrang."

            Harry assumed that Caeco was Severus's ex-wife.  "Sir?  Why didn't you raise me?  Why was I sent to the Dursley's?"

            "I was a Death Eater, everyone knew that.  No one, other than Dumbledore, and a few others truly knew what I was doing, would have let me keep you.  You defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one, but nobody would have trusted me with you."

            "Right."

            Severus called his daughter, who was in the Fifth-Year dormitory.  Severa showed up a few minutes later.  She looked much like her father, thought Harry.  She had his dark hair, though hers was luckily not nearly as greasy, pale skin, and dark eyes.  Fortunately for her, she didn't have his hooked nose.

            "Hi, Harry.  Feeling better?"

            Harry nodded, still not quite believing that his Potions teacher could have a daughter, or that he was being nice to Harry.  "Father says that tomorrow you'll be moving to Gryffindor Tower, would you mind letting me see it, in case I'm in Gryffindor?"

            "Sure," Harry answered.

            "Oh, Severa, that reminds me.  Professor Dumbledore is almost certain that you will be joining us next year, and he would like to go ahead and Sort you along with another new student right before dinner."

            "Oh, thanks." Severa answered.  "Is Harry going to be there?"

            "We'll see."

            Thespia had arrived at Hogwarts, and Severus went to get Severa from the Slytherin Common Room, where she was talking animatedly with Harry.  Harry protested that he felt good enough to go, and Severus let Harry accompany them to Dumbledore's office.

            "Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore asked upon their arrival.

            "All right," Harry answered.

            "Good, I've been meaning to make my way down to see you, but I've been rather busy."

            "That's fine," Harry replied.

            "Now," Dumbledore said, moving his twinkling eyes from Harry to the two girls, "it's time that I sort you two.  We'll start with Thespia, seeing as her name is first on the list."  Dumbledore took a battered old wizard's hat off of the stool.  

To the girls' surprise the brim of the hat opened up like a mouth and began to talk.  "It's not the first of September yet, is it?" the hat asked.

"No, we have two students transferring in, and they'd like to be sorted before the start of the school year."

"Well, then, shall I sing the new song yet?" the hat asked.

"I'm sure that can wait until the start of the year.  I'm sure they know about the Houses," the girls nodded, and Dumbledore carried the hat over to Thespia and put it upon her head. 

 After about thirty seconds, it declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"  Harry smiled at his new house-mate.

Severa's decision however took longer, but after about two minutes, it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  Severus smiled, though it seemed a tad bit forced. 

"Severus, a word?" Dumbledore requested, "you three are dismissed, we will join you for dinner in the Great Hall in a few minutes."

Harry led them down the revolving stairwell and to the Great Hall.  "Severus, I have arranged for a trial tomorrow, if that is all right.  I've been able to pull up some of her records, and we should win the case."

  
            "Thank you, Headmaster."

The next day, Dumbledore, Severa, and Professor Snape left to the trial, Aeria had gone to spend the day with Chorea, and Thespia elected to stay in the castle with Harry.  Harry showed her Gryffindor Tower.

"Professor McGonagall, our Head of House, asked us to change the password once we got in.  I don't think she fancies the idea of Professor Snape knowing how to get in and out of Gryffindor Tower," Harry explained.

"Why not?" Thespia.

"Professor Snape is Head of Slytherin House, and the two Houses pretty much hate each other as a rule."

"I see.  Well, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, right?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, not knowing where Thespia was going.

"Then we could make it '_tapfer_', it's the German word for 'brave'."

"You speak German?" Harry asked.

"I lived in Germany for a long time," Thespia explained. 

"Oh, I see.  Let's change it.  I would offer to take you flying, but Snape will kill me.  I could just show you around the castle, if you want."

"That would be great."

After three hours of wondering about the castle, the Snapes and Dumbledore came back, all with triumphant smiles upon their face.  "We won!" Severa announced!  "I'm going to be at Hogwarts!"

"That's good."

"I think this calls for a feast!" Dumbledore announced happily.

  
A/N:  Yeah, I didn't really want to write the trial, so I didn't, because I kinda knew how it worked out, but not really, and yeah…anyways…Corgi helped me sort Thespia and Severa, so much thanks to her, but I kinda forgot where we put Thespia,

Reviewer thanx—

Corgi—Always my most faithful reviewer, thanks so much for your help!

Mikee—Thanks for your review, and helping me start out this chapter, you did!

BloodDevil—Here it is!

Redtailled Kitten—You're way too kind, I love you!


	8. Chapter Eight: Short Lived Freedom

A/N:  Another chapter…by the way, I have no clue what I'm doing from here on, for a while…I have later plans.  By the way, the Feenlands all have latin first names, Thespia is pronounced "Theys-pee-uh", and Chorea is "Cor-ey-uh", and Aeria "Air-ee-uh".  Yeah…I'm slightly picky about  that, so if any of you end up talking to me about them (which I highly doubt), you pretty much know how it's pronounced.  

Chapter Eight:  Short-Lived Freedom 

            A week had passed in Gryffindor Tower, and Professor Snape had finally allowed Harry to go outside and fly.  Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and went down to the new Defence Against the Arts classroom to find Thespia, and planned on going down to the dungeons to find Severa, seeing as she didn't know how to get into the Ravenclaw rooms, she stayed in the Slytherin dormitories.

            Thespia was, as Harry assumed, helping her mother unpack and decorate the Defence Against the Arts room.  "Want to come flying with me?" Harry asked.

            "Sure, I love flying," Thespia said, after words biting her lip.  "Can I go mum?"

            "Yes, just a few words." 

Professor Feenland, as Harry knew her, talked to her daughter in hushed tones, to which Thespia replied, "I know, I know, I'm not Chori!"

"Okay, have fun," Professor Feenland called after them.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," Thespia said with a wave of her hand.

"So, do you have your own broom?" Harry asked.

"No."

"That's okay, there are school brooms you can use, I'll help you find on of the best ones, let's find Severa first."

"Sounds good to me."  They made way to the dungeons, and heard voices from Snape's office.  Instead of heading for the Slytherin Common Room, they followed the two voices until they could make out words.

"You know, you're the first Snape not in Slytherin," they heard Professor Snape say.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Severa asked with a smile to her voice.

"Could be either."

"The hat said that I would do well in both Houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, I kind of asked it to put me in Ravenclaw."

"Really?  Same thing happened to me but, I chose Slytherin."

"Obviously."

"Excuse me," Harry said, once he was at the open door, "we wanted to see if Severa wanted to come flying with us."

"Sure."

"Severa, take my broom," Professor Snape said, tossing Severa a Nimbus 2002 that was in the corner of his office.

"Wow, thanks, father."

"Harry, if you start feeling weak or dizzy, I want you on the ground and in bed immediately, if it does not get better after a while I want you to come and see me, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said.

"Where's your broom?" Severa asked Thespia.

"Don't have one, have to use the school's," Thespia answered with an embarrassed smile.

"It's all right.  I thought I'd have to use one of them as well.  I didn't know my father had a broom.  Is that a Firebolt?!" Severa exclaimed, noticing Harry's broom.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"They have yet to make a better broom," Severa explained, noting Thespia's confused face.  "It's also used by professional Quidditch players.  Where'd you get it?"

"A friend," Harry said simply, not wanting to elaborate, seeing as Severa nor Thespia knew of Sirius Black's innocence.

"Where do you get friends that nice?" Severa laughed.  

Harry shrugged as they made way to the broom shed.  Harry helped Thespia find a nice Comet 260.  They mounted the brooms, Thespia with a funny look on her face.  Harry led the way to the Quidditch pitch, which was not too far off.  He closed his eyes and felt the exhilaration of flying again.  He felt free, he felt alive again.  He zoomed around the pitch a few times at top speeds.  After getting out some of the energy from being cooped up, he flew over to Severa and Thespia, who was now trying to side-saddle her broom.   "Wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry said to Thespia.

"Oh," she answered, turning and trying to swing her leg around.  Suddenly, she slid off of her broom, and began to fall to the ground.  Instantly, Harry dived, as if going for the snitch.  She began to glow an odd, but beautiful shade of ice blue, slowly turning to an almost gold colour when Harry caught her arm.  The light died instantly, and Thespia climbed onto Harry's broom with his, and Severa's help.

"I thought you said you loved flying."

Thespia took a deep breath before answering, "I meant it in a sense of I've never done it, but would love to."

"Oh," Harry managed as a wave of light-headedness passed over him.  He closed his eyes until it passed.

"You all right?" Severa asked.

"Yeah, fine.  Just—catching my breath," Harry answered.

"Okay.  Why don't you just let me sit in one of the stands, and I'll watch you guys."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Thespia answered with a smile, as Harry flew her over towards the stands decked in red and gold, and helped her over the railing to where he often saw Ron and Hermione cheering him on.

"You can ride after I do a few dives," Harry said to Severa, "and then we can go in."

"All right."

Harry launched himself into a steep dive, pressing himself to the broom, and coming up only a metre from the ground.  "I can do better than that," he told himself, blinking away the spots in his eyes and the wave of dizziness.  He flew up about fifty metres from the ground, and went into a steeper dive, willing his broom faster, he saw the ground hurtling ever closer, ever faster.  He willed himself to wait just a bit longer and the next thing he saw was black.

"Idiot, boy!" he heard a familiar voice.  Godfa—Snape—Godfather…Whatever he was now.  Harry tried to sit up, but fell back down in a wave of dizziness and pain.  "Stay laying down, no flying for another week."

Harry groaned.  He felt like shite.  "What happened?" he managed to ask.

"What do you think happened?" Snape retorted, "you were out there showing off, and you fainted.  Severa managed to levitate you back here, and Thespia stopped by a bit later."

Harry looked around.  He was in a large bed with black sheets and blankets.  Opposite of him was a wardrobe, and there were two doors leading to who-knows-where.  "Sir, where exactly is 'here'?"

"My room, take this," Snape answered, shoving another potion down his throat.  Harry almost spat it out, not because of the taste, but because of Snape's answer.  It had never occurred to him that Snape would have his own room at Hogwarts, of course it was logical, but still…and not only that, he was in Snape's bed!  "_Ewww,_" he thought to himself, though this time managing not to leap from the bed, remembering what happened the last time with Malfoy's bed.  Harry shuddered and fell back asleep.

Reviewer thanx—

Corgi—As always, most faithful reviewer!  I'm glad I remembered them, I'm not exactly known for memory, thanks for your help!

Mikee—My second most faithful reviewer!  Thank you very much, you helped with…I don't know, but you helped!  With…something…


	9. Chapter Nine: A Change of Heart?

A/N:  It's not too good if you get bitten by a rat and it turns yellow, is it?  I thought not…so, if I die, I leave this story in the capable hands of…whoever takes over.  Just remember, if you mess it up, I will haunt you.  Sleep?  Okay…on with the fic.

Chapter Nine:  Change of Heart? 

            A few minutes after Harry had fallen asleep, Aeria Feenland came to Severus's office.  "How's Harry?  Thespia told me what happened."

            "He's okay for now.  He's just a Gryffindor, thinks rules don't apply to him."

            "My daughter is a Gryffindor, and she has a respect for the rules!" Aeria retorted.

            "Well, I'm not saying that _all _Gryffindors disregard all the rules, just most," Severus explained.

            "I see, the enmity between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

            "What's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked, trying desperately to keep his tone level.  It was one thing to shout at a student, or his godson, but not a new professor.  "_She'll likely be gone by the end of the year anyways, nobody's lasted longer than that since Potter came to this school, two years was the longest before that, at least that I know of.  Maybe the job _is_ cursed._"

            "Just that, from what I understand, Slytherin and Gryffindor have never gotten along, and they often stereotype each other."

            "You're saying I'm being stereotypical?  I've taught here for fourteen years, I think I'd know the Houses well enough."

            "I'm not saying anything, other than the fact that from what I've read, Slytherin and Gryffindor don't take the time to know each other.  I bet you don't even try to understand Gryffindors, or even Harry, even though right now," she paused, "okay, so when he's conscious, you have the chance of one on one time with him!"

            "_She's been here for three days, and she's already insulting me,_" Severus thought to himself.  "There's nothing to understand!  I've seen rule-breaking Gryffindors get away year after year, especially Potter.  They all think that they cannot be touched."

            "Listen to yourself.  Try to reach out to them."

            "_Reach out to them?!  I'd be betraying my own House, my own image, myself!  Who does this woman think she is, Dr. Freud?  Or some other psychiatrist_," Severus thought bitterly.  "What would that do?"

            "Give them confidence, they'll know you care about their safety, not that your House gets the most points every year, wins all of the Quidditch matches.  What makes you so conceded to think that you deserve all of the awards?"

            "_Definitely Dr. Freud,_" Severus's mind concluded.  "I'm not saying that.  I work hard to make sure that they do their best, and if all of the other Houses fall behind, well that's their problem."

            "How did such a self-centred person get the job of a role model?" Aeria said aloud to herself.

            "I am a teacher, not a role model."

            "I would hope so, I pity those mad enough to try to 'live up to you'.  But, fact is, you spend ten months out of the year with them, that's more than with their own parents, in a crucial part of their lives.  You're a sort of father-figure to almost every Slytherin, I'd bet."

            His face took on a look of shock, "_Me?  Father-figure?  She's definitely mad_," Severus thought.  He decided to change the subject, "Did you come down here to taunt me, or is it just an added bonus?" he said sarcastically.

            "You think this is free?" Aeria answered, equally sarcastic, "it's two sickles a minute."

            Forgetting his anger, Severus laughed, but quickly regained his composure.  "Quite an inappropriate time for a joke."

            "Nah, you think?" she said with sarcasm, she paused before saying, "Hey, it made you laugh," with a shrug.

            "_Women!_" Severus thought with a snarl.  "Maybe, once you actually meet the Gryffindors, you'll learn to hold your tongue."

            "And why would I need to do that, my tongue's perfectly fine."

            Severus rolled his eyes.  "If you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

            "Goodbye, Sev," she answered, exiting.

            "Severus!" he growled after her.  Seemingly, she either hadn't heard or didn't care, probably the latter, because she strolled on.

            "The hat was wrong," Harry whispered to himself, making Severus jump.  Apparently, he was awake.

            "You think another House suits you better than Gryffindor?"

            "No, I think Gryffindor is right," Harry answered defensively.  "The hat said that I'd do well in Slytherin.  After being awoken by your argument, I'm even more sure that it was wrong."

            "The Sorting Hat is never wrong.  But, seeing as you're in Gryffindor, it was right in the end," Severus answered.  "_Wait a minute…Wait…a… minute…The rule-breaking, praised, arrogant, Boy-Who-Lived was supposed to be in Slytherin.  My own House?!_" Severus sat down at a near-by chair with a confused look on his face.  "You…Slytherin?  Never!"

            "That's what I thought!  Slytherin…" Harry stopped, "_Best not complete that sentence_," he thought to himself.

            "What about Slytherin?" Snape asked, regaining his malice.

            "N—Nothing, sir."

            "You were about to insult me, weren't you?"

            "No!" Harry said, thinking, "_well…maybe, yes_."

            "Then what were you about to say?"

            "_What if I just…fall asleep_?"  Harry thought, closing his eyes.

            "Oh no you don't, what were you about to say?" Snape interrogated.

            "I'm tired…I'm exhausted!" Harry whined.  Snape fixed him with a glare.  "I was just going to say that Slytherins and I wouldn't mix well…that I wouldn't fit.  Anyways, if I wasn't in Gryffindor Quirrel would have gotten the Philosopher's Stone for Voldemort, Tom Riddle would have taken over Hogwarts," Harry, going in chronological order paused to skip Third-Year for obvious reasons, "and I wouldn't have made it through the Tri-Wizard tournament.  I don't think Malfoy, or any of those other Slytherins could have been nearly as helpful as my Gryffindor friends."

            "_Your lackey and the know-it-all?_" Snape thought to himself with a laugh.  He was about to insult the aforementioned, when Aeria's voice, "_Reach out to them_," came into his head…so now the shrink was in his brain…great.  "Yes, I'm sure.  I could never picture you as a Slytherin anyway."

            "Exactly," Harry said with a weak smile, "_Nooo, I'm having a civil, insult-free conversation with Snape…the world has ended!_"

            "Go to sleep," Snape ordered.

            "Not tired," Harry said, still grinning.

            "Maybe you wouldn't make too bad of a Slytherin," Snape said.  "Now, time to sleep."

            "But!" Harry protested, trying to sit up.

            Snape pulled a Sleeping Draught off of a table, and gave it to the boy, gently laying him back down as his eyes closed.

A/N:  Done.  Er, someone gave me the idea for the second half of this chapter, lemme go check who it is…Oh, yes, Mikee!  Thanx for your help again!

Corgi—Yes, yes they are.  If no one's got the point yet, Corgi is my most faithful reviewer, and I love her for it.

Mikee—He helps with ideas (most likely unintentionally).  He's my second most faithful reviewer, I love him too!

Cataclysmic—Thanx, I wish it had as well, oh well, at least some people like it, and it's fun to write.


	10. Chapter Ten: Little Girls Lost

A/N:  Mikee…you are my new best friend!  You are giving me all these ideas for my story…right now I have this big gap in my head when comes to what's going on.  I love you!  I love Corgi, as well, seeing as she's my most faithful reviewer!

Chapter Ten:  Little Girls Lost 

            Severus sat at his desk, contemplating his life.  A thing he did rarely, seeing as he didn't like to remember it.  He had given up his bed to the Potter boy, and was trying to keep himself away, deciding against sleeping in the Slytherin dormitories.  He idly twirled his wand in his right hand.  He pondered over the conversation he had with Harry earlier that day.

            He thought of how his life would have been different if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin.  He wondered if he'd be here now, or in some bed in Snape Manor, in some Ministry job.  He thought of each House in turn.  He shuddered at the thought of being put in Gryffindor.  He had a scary vision of a younger vision of himself with James Potter's and Sirius Black's arm around him saying, "Oh, we'd never hex you, you're one of us, Snivellus." simultaneously, but was more relaxed at the sight of him and Lily Evans talking comfortably in a classroom, rather than a hidden corridor.

            His thoughts turned to Hufflepuff, and he shuddered once more.  He pictured himself smiling and prancing around the halls in bright canary-yellow robes, giving compliments to everyone that he passed.  Yellow was definitely not his colour—at least the scarlet robes looked better on him.

            Then, his mind wandered to the more likely House of Ravenclaw.  Of course, his nose was stuck in a book, but at least he wasn't in yellow or had James Potter's arm around him.  He saw again the vision of James Potter and Sirius Black with their arms around him, and decided that he needed sleep before he started having "conversations" with them.  He placed a blanket on the floor, conjured a pillow, and retrieved another blanket to cover himself with and went to sleep next to his bed, where Harry lay, still asleep.

            The next morning, Harry awoke feeling a lot better, though with a slight headache.  He looked around to make sure that Professor Snape was not around.  "_Coast clear, good,_" he thought, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  "Argh!" Harry's feet hit something that definitely was not the floor.  He looked down and saw Professor Snape underneath his feet.

            "Potter, would you mind getting off of me before you get detention on the first day of school?" he asked, seemingly trying to keep his anger in check.  Harry hopped off of his Potions professor, who sat up.  Harry was making way to the door when a voice stopped him, "No, Potter, back in bed."  Harry rolled his eyes, but turned around and sat up in Snape's bed, still trying not to think of where he was.  "I'm bored!" Harry complained, once Snape had come back from changing into dark green robes.  "_Wow, he does know he colours of the rainbow…well, one at least._" Harry thought to himself.

            "Read a book," Snape said, "do your homework."

            "Oh, right.  Where's my trunk?" Harry asked, remembering that he no longer had to hide the fact that he was doing his homework.  

            "In your Gryffindor dormitory."

            "Can I go get it?" Harry asked.

            "No, I'll send a house-elf to get it."

            "Fine," Harry answered, "can I send letters?"

            "No.  They could be intercepted."

            Harry groaned.  Looked like a day full of homework.  He started to work on his History of Magic essay, which took about an hour when he heard a knock at the door.  Snape had already gone, but Harry got up and answered the door.  

He saw Professor Feenland slowly move her head from about Snape's height to his.  "Hi, Harry, I was wondering how you were doing.  Where's Severus?" 

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I'm fine.  Bored to death, but fine.  Do we even have to do our Defence Against the Dark Arts essays that Moody assigned us?"

"Yes, I don't see why not.  Why don't you let me help you with it?"

"Okay!" Harry answered a bit enthusiastically.  The essay was over defence techniques in battle, which Professor Feenland was more than willing to help, while sharing stories of duels and battles in Germany.

Professor Feenland was now helping Harry on his Charms essay, when Snape came in.  "Have either of you seen Severa?" he asked.

"Check with Thespia, I think they might have gotten together to go on a walk, at least, that's what they told me," Professor Feenland answered.

It was the morning after Harry nearly killed himself.  Severa decided to go on a walk around the grounds, and after dressing in dark blue robes, she went to find Thespia, who joined Severa.  After going up to the Astronomy Tower, quite on accident though, they decided to wander about outside.  They went first to the lake, and sat down.

"So," Thespia said to break the silence, "why are you just coming to school here if your father teaches, or did he just start teaching here?"

"No, he's taught here a while.  I just lived with my mum, and she didn't want me anywhere near my dad."

"Oh, I see.  We lived in Germany for as long as I remember, English-speaking, but still living in Germany.  I know some German.  And when my mum came to teach here, I got to switch schools.  I didn't much like my German school.  Sometimes people would speak German around me just to make me angry, because I didn't know it that well.  I was never really popular.  One of my friends, Anneleise, would translate for me if they said anything mean.  She's the only person I really miss from Germany."

"So, why were in Germany?" Thespia asked.

"My mum's job.  She was a Verteidigen des Lichtes, a sort of…oh, what do you call it here?  Anti-Dark Arts fighter—"

"Auror?" Severa asked helpfully.

"Yeah, that's it, thanks."

"Why Germany?" Severa asked curiously.

"I dunno," Thespia answered with a shrug, suddenly becoming fascinated with the lake, "my mum was originally from America, and we moved to Germany."  Severa now picked up on the American accent behind the attempted British one.  Thespia stood up and started to walk towards the forest.  Severa followed her, neither of them knowing that it was called the Forbidden Forest, and therefore, entering without a second thought.

The forest was strange, the girls heard things rustling in the trees, but after turning their head towards the strange sounds, they grew accustomed to it, though still a bit unnerved.

"So," Thespia began, again breaking the silence, "what are you leaving back wherever you're from?"

"Well, my mum lives in Britain, but I went to Durmstrang.  I'm leaving nothing I'll really miss.  Pretty much, a lot of kids obsessed with purity of blood and Dark Arts."  Severa said with a shrug.  "Well, there were some good people, but it's like…" Severa bit her lip to try to make an analogy, "a lot of them could have gone to Hogwarts, but their parents are against Dumbledore and his cause.  A lot of them also have pureblood families, Hogwarts accepts the most Mugglborns of just about any Magical school, but I think there's one American all-Muggleborn school.  And my mum is a Dark Arts fanatic.  I was supposed to become a Death Eater when I got back, which is why I decided to move to my father's, even though he's never really been a father to me.  Just a place I go each summer."  Severa bit her lip.  She had not confessed this much to a single soul.  Well, some to her father, but she'd never been able to talk to anyone before in her life.

"Oh, I'm glad you're hear though.  I'm not the only newbie.  Rather convenient that we should move here the same year.  I'm sorry about your mum.  Did you have any real friends at Durmstrang?"

"Not really," Severa answered quietly.

"I'm sorry about that.  I'm sure you'll make a load of new friends here.  I guess you were just in the wrong place."

Severa smiled a thanks, and was about to speak her thanks when a padded hand covered her and Thespia's mouths.  They struggled against the creature, which had a triangular head and a long snout.  It dragged them, running on two legs into a not so deep cave.

"Did they say where they were going?" Severus prompted.

"No, they just said 'out', they didn't say where they were going."

"Harry, have you told either of them anything about the Forbidden Forest?" Snape asked.

"No, it hasn't come up or anything."

Snape swore, Harry gaped, and Feenland looked worried.  "I'm going to look for them," Harry said quickly exiting.

"I'll come," Aeria said, standing up.

"No," Severus snapped, then added more softly, "please, stay with Harry, I'll send for you if I need your help."

"Fine," Aeria answered, as a large, powerful-looking owl flew in, offering a letter to her.  She read through it, and by the time she was finished she had a suspicious look on her face.

"Who's it from, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Call me Aeria while we're not in class," Aeria answered, "and my friend Monica Harrison.  We went to school together in America.  Tell me, were you and Professor Snape in America at any time?" she asked.

"No, wait, yeah, I think."

"Well, the FBMI is after you."

"FBMI?" Harry asked.

"Federal Bureau of Magical Investigations.  Monica's newest case is your Professor Snape and yourself.  Is he really your godfather?"

"N—yes.  I just learned a while ago," Harry answered.  "We're being hunted by the FBMI?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I'll have to get in touch with Monica.  Tell her about everything."

"Professor—Aeria, you can't!"

"Why not?  She'll find it hilarious!"

"Think not of the humour, think of Professor Snape and I!" Harry answered.

"Oh, nothing will happen to you, Harry.  Headmaster Dumbledore might have to bail him out of American jail, but other than that, should be fine," Aeria answered with a slight grin on her face.

Harry smiled slightly as Aeria took a quill and parchment from Snape's desk, and wrote back to her friend, and sent it off with the owl, giving it a treat left over from their lunch.

  
A/N:  He he he, evil cliffie!!!  Muahahaha!  Much, much thanks to Corgi with help with the end, and thanks be to Mikee for help with the beginning!  I don't know what I would do without you two, thanks for the brill ideas!

  
Oh, and for those who wish for more Harry/Severus bonding, I hope to have more the next chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Rescue

A/N:  Sorry about the wait, Gin and I have a new L/J Fic that we're working on, because Ginny was going to kill me if I didn't write so much…and now I present you with this!  Anyway if you want to read it, our conjoined name is 'Loony Bin Escapees', so we hope to have stuff up on there soon.

IF YOU WANT TO READ ANY REALLY GOOD SHORT ONE-CHAPTER STORIES (well, one is multi-chaptered) READ MY FRIEND LupinGirl's fics.  Read _Harry, I Love You_, because it's her favourite and really good, and she hasn't got any reviews on it other than mine.

Also, Kai Naxos, my younger sister has asked for me to advertise _A Rose By Any Other Name_, because nobody is reviewing.  I'm helping her with it.

Chapter Eleven:  The Rescue 

            Severus ran into the Forbidden Forest with his wand drawn.  "_Sonorus_," he exclaimed, pointing the wand at his neck, "SEVERA AUDACIA SNAPE, GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!" he boomed.  "_Quietus_," he whispered, returning his voice to normal.

            Severus stopped to listen for footsteps, but heard only protesting animals.  "_Guess they didn't like that too well_," he thought to himself.  He ventured a bit deeper into the forest, using a normal voice to call for his daughter and her new friend.  He kept his wand out, looking back every few steps.

            He had complete custody of his daughter for only a week, and he's already lost her.  He took a deep breath.  "_I'm sure Caeco has done something like this…at one time or another_," he thought to himself, though not feeling any more soothed.  

            His mind wandered to his childhood, something he rarely looked back upon.  Mainly because it was dreadful, his father was abusive and he was hated by everyone but Death Eaters to-be in school.  He remembered the time that he ran away.  "_Severa's not running away, she's just lost_," he tried to assure himself.  He was eight years old, he had just been yelled at for trying to brew a potion in his father's lab.  He had gotten it right, but his father had come home early, and wasn't pleased to find him in the lab.  He had, of course, been slapped across the face, and his father even threw a hex at him.  All Severus remembered was being knocked against the wall, and deciding he had enough.

            He couldn't bear to watch his father beat his mother every other night, couldn't take the pain of being beat for things he did or didn't do.  The young Severus grabbed an extra set of robes, a charmed pocketknife, and some food from of the pantry, and ran.  It was rather simple to get out, his father was in the lab, probably trying to find fault in his flawless Healing Potion, his mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and all he had to do was walk out of the front door.  He took a right from the door and climbed uphill until he reached a gently sloping forest that led to a small village.  The village was unfortunately full of Muggles, but if, no _when _he got his Hogwarts letter, it wouldn't matter too much.  He began to weave through the trees, not really caring where he was going as long as it was away.  He heard a familiar angry voice.  The young boy ran faster, but his legs were much shorter, and his father was soon in wand-range.  "_Stupefy!_" was the last thing he heard before going unconscious, until waking up in his bed, with bruises and gashes that he knew weren't there before.

            The older Severus listened, for the angry forest had quieted down some, he heard rustling in the distance and to the left.  He thought it could be the two girls struggling against something.  He kept his voice down and wand forward, an Impediment Curse ready.  He inched forward, listening to the sounds of struggle.  As he got closer he could hear two girls talking in low, nervous tones, but couldn't make out the words.

            "No, really, who do you think it is that will come and save us, or will we be saved at all?" he heard his daughter say.  Severus stopped dead in his tracks.

            "I'm sure my mum or your dad will be here soon enough," Thespia answered.

            "_Over-confident, good-for-nothing Gryffind—wait, it's true.  And she did include me_," Severus thought to himself.

            "Shall we talk of something other than our demise?" he heard Thespia say.

            "Sure," Severa said, pausing.  "Have any clue what that thing is, yet?"

            Apparently, the girls were talking in circles, Severus concluded.  "No.  I'm sure my mum would, though."

            "And whether or not it would kill us," Severa answered.

            "You seem to be pretty anxious for your death," Thespia laughed.

            "Nah, I think I'll take a while longer with my father."  Severus smiled to himself, choosing that exact moment to show himself.  

            He saw the girls against a tree, with what looked like roots across their body.  Behind them, a half-oval in the tree was a dark grey colour.  "_Good_," he thought, "_not yet black._"

            "Are you numb?" he asked the girls.  Before they could answer, he sensed a presence and turned around to see exactly what he was expecting to see.  "_Impedimenta!  Petrificus Totalus!  Stupefy!_" he said in rapid succession, keeping the beast away from him.  He pointed his wand at the roots of the tree enveloping the girls, "_Pannucius!_" he shouted as the roots shrivelled away.

            "Can you stand up?" Severus asked, offering a hand to each girl.  They pulled themselves up and shook their heads.  

            "Not really," Thespia said, "my back feels all—weird."

            "Same," Severa added with a nod.

            Severus put one arm around each girl, and half-dragged them out as close to a run as he could, wand still out, just in case.

            "What was that?" Severa asked her father.

            "Arboreus Depasco.  It's born from a tree, and then, when it finds animals, or people in your case, it returns them to the tree, which will consume them, and pretty much turn the remains into something edible for the Arboreus Depasco.  Also, they're a bit difficult to incapacitate, as you saw.  Girls, that forest is forbidden, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it didn't occur to me to tell you two.  Don't let me catch you in there again."

            Both girls nodded, mixed looks of fright and relief on their faces.  He took them up to the Slytherin Common Room, and sat them down on the couches, and went back to his office to brew a potion.

            "If that man isn't back with my daughter in five minutes, I'm going after them," he heard Aeria say to Harry.

            "I'm back, and your daughter is in the Slytherin Common Rooms.  I'll take you to see her, once I finish brewing this potion for them."

            "What happened?" she demanded, as Severus summoned cauldron.  

He started a fire, and then summoned the ingredients he would need.  "Arboreus Depasco," he answered simply.

"How far did it get?"

"Not very," Severus answered, "they're backs are numb, according to them, but they should recover fully.  I don't know whether or not they were poisoned yet, you might want to check them for that.  I'm brewing an antidote for that anyway."

"Do you need any help?" Aeria asked.

"No, I'm quite fine," he said, summoning another cauldron and a few more ingredients, "I'm now making a potion to counter-act the numbness, and so that they are not paralysed."

"I'd like to see them.  Could Harry take me down there?" Aeria suggested.  Harry had a pleading look on his face.

"Harry, can you get to the Slytherin Common Rooms?  The password is Raeder-git."

"Yeah, I think so," Harry answered with a smile.

Harry led her out of the room, glad to finally be allowed to get up.  He led them down the corridor, and turned into a hallway.  The turned right, and the left and were at the Common Room.

"Raeder-git,"  Aeria snapped before Harry could open his mouth.  The wall opened, and Thespia and Severa were sitting on the couches.

"Hi, mum!" Thespia greeted with a smile, "Hiya, Harry."

"Hullo, Professor Feenland, Harry," Severa said as Aeria ran over to her daughter and gave her a big hug.  Harry sat down next to Severa.

"Harry, could you please go back to Professor Snape's office.  Tell him I'll be back in a few minutes.

Harry nodded and made his way back to Snape's office.  He wished that he could go back to Gryffindor Tower instead, but after passing up the perfect chance to at least visit it, he slowed his pace to Snape's office while thinking about him.

Harry thought about the change in Snape's character, and how nice he seemed to him.  He wondered if it would last into the school year.  Not only that, Harry still hadn't gotten over the fact that Professor Snape, his most-hated teacher of all-time was his godfather.  Well, now he was probably ex-most-hated teacher of all-time, assuming Snape stays this nice, Trelawney gets that position.

"Where's Professor Feenland?" Snape asked the second Harry opened the door.

"She's still with Thespia and Severa," Harry answered, sitting on the bed.  Harry now realised that there was a cot at a right angle to the bed.

"I expected that.  You may return to Gryffindor Tower tomorrow," Snape answered Harry's unspoken question.

"Okay," Harry answered, stifling a groan.

"In fact, once Professor Feenland gets back, I think I'll have you go to sleep."

"_Maybe not as nice as I thought.  Okay, so the former Snape would have been meaner, but still_," Harry thought to himself, silently pleading for Professor Feenland to take extremely long.  

Unfortunately, she chose that moment to appear through the doors.  "They are poisoned.  How's the antidote coming along?"

"Give me ten minutes for the antidote, about an hour and a half for the other potion," Snape answered, not looking up from his cauldron, Harry realised that he hadn't done that since the second he opened the door, probably since he started working.

"Potter, bed.  Now!" Snape ordered.

"But, you're still working!" Harry groaned, standing up to move to the cot. 

"Where do you think you're going.  Lay down, and go to sleep.  If you think you won't be able to sleep, I have a potion for that.  Aeria, could you get him a Sleeping Draught off of the shelf in my study?"

She nodded, and went through a door at the back.  She emerged with a bottle of purple liquid.  "Here, Harry, goodnight.  Sweet dreams"

Harry swallowed, "G'night," he said, laying down and falling asleep, his last thought being the realisation that Snape was giving up his own comfort for Harry's.

  
I'm done!!!  Nice and early in the morning too.

  
ff.net is being mean to me, so I can't get to my reviews, and my e-mail system is weird, so I'll answer reviews in the next chapter!

  
Once again, LUPINGIRL and KAI NAXOS.  No, this isn't free advertising; I'm…somehow…getting them to pay me back.  Muahaha.

Don't Forget Ginny!  Muahaha!  Ginny Drama is the best twin!  You know, I think me and Fred would get along, he is however the second best Weasley!  (Ginny wrote that…I guess I'll be kind and leave it up… but remember, she's my _only_ twin)

  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve: Getting to America

DISCLAIMER:  It's obviously not mine, seeing as this is so entirely different than OotP that it's not even funny!  At least I didn't kill off Sirius!!  And never would!  *Sobs uncontrollably…again* 

A/N:  Fanfiction.net is down, and it's making me sad!!  *Cries*  Now, I have to practise my stupid Clarinet…gr…  Well, my lessons teacher will be happy, seeing as I've actually practised this summer, and I can play through an entire sheet of music without stopping.   Well, an embouchure is kinda lost when you don't play for like two months, and before that is so sick and has broken fingers that they couldn't play for three months and then only played for like two in between.  Not that many of you understood that.  ITP's are mine, as well as the creature that was in the previous chapters.

**Chapter Twelve:  Getting to America**

            Harry woke up to the angry shouting monologue of Snape.  He heard very long strings of swearwords, very few of which he knew, and Snape never used the same one twice after four minutes of yelling.  The only thing other than the swearing that he could make out was, "that woman" and "yanks", both of which were repeated often, and between long strings of curses.  Harry wondered how many of them were illegal, and could be performed with a wand.

            "Er, 'moring," Harry said with a nervous, sleepy grin.

            Snape looked surprised at the voice other than his own.  "Harry, that—_woman_," he spat the word out as if it were poison, "have drug us back into Yankee land, apparently she talked with one of her friends at the FBMI, and they recognised me."

            Harry decided to play dumb, "FBMI?" he asked as stupidly as he could without smiling.

            "Federal Bureau of Magical Investigations, in America."

            "Oh," Harry answered, turning to the wall with a fake yawn, as if he were still tired and Snape's cursing had woken him up early, causing him to really yawn.  Harry stayed facing the wall as Snape swore under his breath.

            "Get up!  _Agent Harrison_," he began with obvious distaste to Aeria's best friend, "has asked us to be there at 11:00, it's nearly 10:15, lets get you dressed and attempt to tame your hair."

            Harry groaned, not for lack of sleep, which he had quite enough, if not more of, but for the comment about taming his hair.  "It won't do anything," Harry complained, "trust me, I've tried it tons of times before."

            "Well, we'll try again.  Get dressed.  I'll be in the other room," Snape answered.  Harry dared not to challenge him, seeing the mood he was in.

            Harry changed into his Hogwarts robes, it was a few minutes before Snape came out, fully dressed in Muggle clothing.  He had on black trousers and a solid black T-Shirt.  "Muggle clothing, Harry.  And have you no other robes?"

            "No need for them," Harry answered quietly.  "I'll change into Muggle clothing, where's the bathroom?"

            "Right, well, you should shower anyway.  The shampoo and soap is all in the shower, be quick!"  Harry grabbed the nicest pair of Dudley's old khaki trousers, and a nice red button-up shirt, and Snape showed Harry a door he had not seen before, perhaps it was because there was a bookshelf blocking his view of the door.

            Harry took a look in the mirror.  His hair was flaked with pieces of dirt, and his face looked as if someone had tried to brush off a large amount that had covered his face, most likely from his fall.  He took off his shirt, he was, as he had been all his life, rather skinny, and his ribs stood out more than his stomach.  He took off his trousers and boxers and put them in a pile with his shirt.

            He turned on the water of the shower, which was already set much hotter than Harry liked.  He turned the temperature down until he was comfortable, and he let the water run over his grimy body, and closed his eyes.  He reluctantly opened them and searched for the shampoo, Harry opened it, expecting to have to plug his nose against 'essence of Snape', but it smelled of lavender.  Harry massaged his hair with the lavender shampoo, and then quickly scrubbed his body with the bar of soap.

            Harry stepped out of the shower and realised that there were no towels.  "Professor Snape!" Harry called through the closed door.  "There are no towels!"

            "Open the drawer to the far right, in there are rectangular shaped washcloths.  Use an Engorgement Charm," he called as if it were the simplest thing on earth.  

Harry opened the drawer, and realised that he had left his wand outside the of the bathroom.  "Er, Professor Snape, my wand is in my robes pocket!"  Harry didn't hear a reply, but after about thirty seconds, he heard a knock on the door.  Harry stood behind the door and opened it just enough to grab his wand. "Thanks," he said quietly, shutting the door.

He pointed his wand at the black rectangle, "_Engorgio!_" he said.  He repeated the process with another towel and stood on it, wiping up the water that was dripping off of him.  He wiped off his body, and then his hair, which was already starting to stick up.  He pulled on a new pair of boxers and Dudley's old trousers, and tightened the belt as far as it could go, which was still a bit too loose, but Harry was used to it.  He buttoned up the shirt and walked out of the bathroom.  "What do you want me to do with my dirty clothes and the towels?" Harry asked.

"Leave them, the house elves will take care of them," Snape answered, bottling a potion and putting a cooling charm on the bottle.  He turned around and met Harry with a look between amusement and anger.  "What are you doing in those clothes?  Have you none that fit?"  Harry mumbled something, looking at the floor.  "Sorry didn't catch that," Snape prompted.

"There Dudley, my cousin's, old clothes.  The Dursley's never buy me any of my own clothes, so I get his old clothes.  I never saw a need to really buy myself a new wardrobe," Harry answered, still not looking up.

"Would you like to go clothes shopping here or in America?" Snape asked.

Harry looked up at Snape with a look of utter confusion.  "We'll have to stop by Gringotts to withdraw my money," Harry said, "whatever's easiest, I guess."

"I've got money.  I'll just convert it into the American dollar when we get there," Snape answered.  Harry continued to stare confusedly.  Snape was buying him his own clothes?!  That was more than his own relatives would do.

"I'll tell _that woman_ that we won't be able to make it on time and to inform her friend." Snape said angrily.  Harry smiled nervously.  Snape went over to the fireplace, threw the powder in, and shouted a few unkind things at Aeria.  He came out looking angrier than before.  "She's going to go there as well, to visit her friend.  "Come here, lets work on your hair."  Harry nodded, and walked towards the angry Snape.  Snape rubbed some of the potion he had made earlier into Snape's hair, and combed it down, while using a charm from the end of his wand to dry his hair.  Harry looked in a mirror at the boy with straight hair.  Harry blinked, trying to convince himself that it _was _a reflection, and the impossible of taming his hair had succeeded.

"Ready to go?" Snape asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, running his hands through his straightened hair.

They flooed from Snape's office to the American Embassy.  Snape led Harry down a corridor and into a room.  He knocked.  "Passport, for Harry Potter."  A wizard stepped out from the office.

"Is it really?" he said with an American accent.  "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm glad your deciding to visit my homeland.  What state you headed to?"

"D.C." Snape answered, before Harry could make an idiot of himself.

"Ah, the capital.  You can call me Kyle.  Kyle Murphy."

"Mr. Murphy, we are in a bit of a hurry, could we speed this up a bit?"

"Yes, yes, right this way.  We'll take your picture first, now these are Muggle pictures, so don't be worried when it doesn't move."  Harry nodded, and followed him to a room where they took a picture.  Harry answered several questions, was fingerprinted, and then after approval, Harry had a passport to America. 

"Mr. Potter?" Kyle asked nervously.  "Would you mind signing a copy of your picture for me?"  Kyle handed Harry a pen, that he reluctantly took.

"No, Harry, we don't have the time," Snape said sharply, slightly slapping Harry on the arm with the pen.  Harry smiled apologetically, and followed Snape out of the office. 

They exited the corridor, and instead of leaving, they went down another.  "Muggle passport, Harry," Snape explained, Harry now realised that he had a packet of papers with him.

They went into a waiting room, Snape signed in at the desk, and sat down on a chair next to Harry.  "Muggles do things a bit differently," whispered, answering Harry's unspoken question.  Harry nodded and sat in silence until, "Snape, Harry," was called.  Harry followed Snape into the office behind the waiting area.  Snape showed the Muggle, Terry Cook, the packet of papers, and Harry had his picture taken once again, except this time he wasn't asked to sign a copy, only the passport.  

Snape led them to the elevator and they went down one level, and then they went down a stairwell.  There was a door that led to a room full of what looked like pods, going from a small size that could probably fit only two people to large ones that looked it could fit up to about twenty.  They flashed their Wizarding passports to the man who led them to one of the smaller pods.  Harry and Severus took seats opposite each other.

"ITP's or International Transport Pods, Harry," Snape began to explain, "much like Apparition, but it transports the entire pod to a designated arrival station.  It's highly advanced magic, and so far we only use it between countries, seeing as it's absolutely dreadful to floo that long, and only adults can use Apparition, and very few of them have international Apparition Licenses."

"Oh," Harry said, nodding.  The pod began to glow a slight blue colour, then warmed up to red, and finally was white, and with a 'POP' they were in another country.  The doors to the pod opened, and they once again had to show their passports.  Snape took Harry's out of his hand, and once they were up another flight of stairs, similar to the ones in Britain, and into an elevator, Snape magically changed the date on Harry's passport.  "Now, it seems that we were here legally during the time you were in the hospital," Snape explained.  Harry fought hard not to laugh.

  
A/N:  I had planned for more stuff in this chapter, but it was going to be too long and out of proportion, so, I'm sorry!  It's gets slightly more exciting in the next chapter.  Would you believe I thought that they'd be in Washington D.C. and out and about in the last chapter?  Argh!  I can't post because the power is out.  Oh, well, I guess I should wait until tomorrow morning anyway, because then more people see the story on the little list thingy, which means more readers and more reviews!

  
Much deserved reviewer thanx—

  
Anora—Snape had to lie somehow, and since my best friend is Mormon and I go to her church, the day before we were talking about the Priesthood, and so that kind of inspired that part.  I know, sometimes things like that stick out in your mind, and that's okay.  I'm glad you stayed up to read, and I hope that you continue reading my story.  I hope that startling you, was startling in a good way.  Your name is the same as one of the voices in my head…I'll, uh, never say that again, if you don't want me to.

  
Corgi—You of course reviewed twice, seeing as I'm two chapters behind.  Thankyou, my invention, which of course, you know.  Make that you reviewed thrice since I answered them.  You win the award for most reviews!!  I love you, and thanks for your ideas.  You are a brill inspiration!

  
ShadowRomantic—Thankyou.

  
Katykat1010—Well, Snape doesn't seem like the Yankee-loving type now does he?  Or are you from Maine?  Can't really remember which I said…  I have nothing against people of Maine, I've never been there, but, it had to take place _somewhere_ and Maine happened to be the place on my mind (I had just seen Dreamcatcher and was trying to find the book, and I love Insomnia (Stephen King))  I'm sorry, he loves you…deep down….very deep down…deeply and passionately.  (deeply and passionately is my copywrighted phrase, and it's fun to go up to random strange people and tell them that you love them deeply and passionately, so, if someone does that to you…it could be me, dun dun dun!)

  
kat-tak—Thankyou!

  
UnkownCatstar—Whoops…I'm a ding-dong.  I think I may have fixed it.

  
Stephanie, Harry/Mione's child—Thankyou.  Just one question…Harry and Hermione????  And isn't 'Mione what Ron calls Hermione?  Or, is that just one of Ginny and my fics that we're not posting, but has that?  Sorry, I still love you.

  
Mikee—Break up the conversations it might be easier to read?  Totally did not understand that, but it's okay…I'm sorry, sometimes I get a bit thick-headed.  Not to mention I've practically forgot what happened…  Your answer to the girls was in the last chapter, thanks the FBMI is my own, but I'm sure other brilliant people have come up with it, and I've seen FBM, and I guess you'll just have to see about that question…that's for next chapter.    Yeah, the creature I had to make up, since I don't have_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.  Yes, they were more open than they meant to be, but I still have to talk them into telling me their 'skeletons' are, to write them in, or listen in on one of their conversations, and repeat that.  You just gave me a good idea on how to start the next chapter though!  You are my official idea person, well, you and Corgi!  Oh, yes, and the Houses thing was yours, gotta thank you for that was well.

  
Moni—Thankyou!

  
froot_loop—Err…whoopsie.  I saw the movie before reading the books, because that's how I got hooked on HP, I was babysitting.  So my mental image is wrong, as is almost everyone else's thanks for pointing that out for me though, because it may help me with other stuff.

  
anon—Thankyou!  Yet another voice from my head.  WHO'S PUBLISHING MY VOICES ON A PEN NAME LIST?!

  
  
  


  
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen: Near Confessions and ...

A/N:  Wow, in the last chapter my bold/underline has **finally** began to show!!  It was like that in all the other chapters, but it kinda never got onto the page.  Anyway, I've had a stroke of brilliance…or is it memory…so, I've started on this chapter for you.

**Chapter Thirteen:  Near Confessions and Shopping Malls**

            Thespia and Severa had spent the night on the couches that they were in, they were awaken by Aeria the next morning.  "Thespia, I'm going to America for today, I'll be back later.  Anything you want me to pick up?"

            "Sleep," Thespia answered groggily, again closing her eyes.

            "What are you going to America for?" Severa asked, equally sleepy, not caring to open her eyes.

            "I'm going to visit my friend.  Your father has decided that he won't be able to make her time, so I'm going to chat with her, maybe we'll have lunch and catch up on things."

            "Have fun," Severa said, going back to sleep.

            They awoke again an hour later.  "Breakfast, Misses?" a house-elf asked.  He was, not only dressed, but dressed rather extravagantly.  He looked as if he had found a closet and put everything in it on.

            "Sure," Severa and Thespia answered.

            "What's should Dobby gets for you Miss Snape and Miss Feenland?"

            "I'll take toast," Thespia answered, "I think that's all I could eat right now, my stomach hurts."

            Severa smiled as if she felt the same way and answered, "I'll take the same."

            The house-elf disappeared with a pop and reappeared a few minutes later with two plates of toast.  Neither of them finished their breakfast, and remained laying down.

            "So…" Thespia said, trying to break the awkward silence, "what do you think of Harry?"

            "Pretty good-looking.  Not to mention likely rich.  Not to mention nice."

            Thespia laughed.  "Yeah, he's pretty hot," she said, slightly falling into her American accent, "and pretty sweet as well.  Think either of us have a chance with him?"

            Severa sighed before answering.  "You probably do.  More than I, at least.  I mean who wants to go out with their godfather's daughter?"

            Thespia laughed.  "Well, you haven't like lived together or anything.  I'm sure it could happen.  I doubt he likes me.  Guys like that just don't like me."

            "What do you mean?" Severa asked.

            Thespia bit her lip, trying to decide whether or not to tell her story.  She decided to trust this girl she'd known for not long, "Well, every guy I've ever gone out with has tried to take advantage of me.  Over half of them cheated on me.  Guys with real hearts just don't go out with me, I'm just like a toy to guys or something.  Just because they think I'm pretty."

            "Well, you are—pretty, I mean.  Any guy would be lucky to have you.  Most guys are afraid of me.  At least you have experience.  All I've dated were a bunch of stuck-up purebloods who wanted to control me.  I guess neither of us have had much luck in the way of guys," Severa answered sympathetically.

            "This one guy started to try to take my shirt off.  I kicked him in the willy, and he ran off cursing.  I was only thirteen, and he was like sixteen or something."

            "Good for you!  I wish I had that much sense," Severa answered, instantly looking terrified.

            "What?" Thespia asked, turning towards her new friend, face full of worry.

            "It's nothing," the raven-haired girl answered.

            "You sure?" Thespia asked.

            "Yeah, I'm sure.  I think I want to go back to sleep, I'm feeling a bit nauseous."

            "Same here."  She paused, "Sweet dreams of Harry," Thespia said with a sly smile.  If Severa had any pillows other than the one her head was on, she would have thrown it at Thespia.

            They each fell asleep before playing back their worst experience with guys in their heads, trying to push away the thoughts before drifting off into troubled sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
            Snape exchanged his Wizard's money for Muggle American dollars and left the British Embassy with Harry.  He hailed a Muggle taxi.  It didn't take long before a yellow car pulled up along the road.  They got into the vehicle.

            "Where to?" the driver asked.

            "Nearest shopping mall," Snape answered.  They drove about five minutes before arriving and a two-story shopping mall.  Snape paid the driver, and they went towards to the entrance.  They entered in at Sears and made way towards the rest of them mall.

            They passed by a place playing loud music called Hot Topic.  Harry looked in the window and briefly laughed at the thought of showing up in the large, baggy pants with chains and such on them and a T-Shirt with an insulting saying on it or some band.

            "Those _clothes _would be no better than before, other than the fact that they have a large amount of metal on them," Snape whispered to Harry.

            Three sisters emerged from the store, all about the age of sixteen.  One of the girls had spiked pink hair, and black and red striped capris and a red shirt with the word 'Troublemaker' on it.  The other two were twins with short blonde hair, one of them wearing baggy silvery grey coloured pants and a shirt with three faeries on it, and purple fishnet sleeves, the other twin had on black baggy pants with safety pins adorning the many pockets and had a black shirt with fishnet sleeves and a red stripe across the chest. The latter twin was walking backwards and talking to the former two and bumped into Professor Snape.

            Harry offered his hand to help her up, and Snape glared at the girl.  She remained smiling as she pulled Harry down on top of her.  "Why, hello, there," she said with a sly smile.  "I love you deeply and passionately," she said.

            "No, _I_ love him deeply and passionately!" the other twin argued.  Harry and the girl got up, and the three left them standing there confused, as they laughed at playfully punched each other.  He heard the pink girl exclaim, "Wonder if he has a shiny white, wet in the light?!" before they were out of earshot.

            "What's up with them?" Harry asked, slightly frightened.

            "I don't know, and I don't want to know.  Do you know them?"

            "No, I don't think I do, at least," Harry answered.

            "Bloody Americans.  They're all mad, like those three freaks.  Prepared to make love to someone that they just run into at a shopping mall!" Snape began to hiss.

            "Er, the girl bumped into you, not me.  I don't remember anything about loving you," Harry pointed out.

            Snape glared at Harry.  "I should go find those girls parents, and give them an earful.  Too bad we don't have spare time.  They could use a bit of good punishment.  In fact, I believe that those _girls _belong in some loony bin in Liechtenstein!"

            They found an elevator with the intentions of getting as far away from those girls as humanly possible.  Snape led Harry into The Gap, knowing full-well that the girls would not go within ten feet of that store, judging by the way they were dressed.

            Harry found first clothes for the interview with the Americans, black trousers and a deep red short-sleeve button-up shirt.  Snape allowed him a pair of khaki trousers, and two pairs of jeans and five shirts before they left, almost running into the three girls they had encountered earlier.

            "Should we go to lunch?" Harry suggested, his stomach grumbling.

            "Yes, where'd you like to go?"

            "I'm sure there's like a food court or something somewhere.  We could just eat there."

            "Good idea," Snape answered.  They made way to the centre of the mall, smelling food, as they got closer to the food court.  They decided to eat at McDonald's; Harry noticed that the girls were still following them.  They found a table and sat down and began to eat at their lunch.  The girls sat down at a table not too far from them and began whispering and laughing.

            After a while, the twins shouted and audible, "No!" before the girl with the pink hair got up and walked over to them.  

            "Hey," she said, "sorry about my sisters, they enjoy stalking people out of boredom, and they both think that you're hot.  They also believe that they're sole purpose in life is to scare the living crap out of people."  The girl walked off towards a pizza place called Sbarro, and walked back to her sisters with a cheese pizza in hand, getting hit by the twins.

            To Harry's surprise, Snape stood up and sat at the girls' table.  He gave him one of his famous classroom-glares which effectively silenced them.

            "Girls," he began in an almost silent, deadly tone, "I suggest that, unless you wish to be transfigured into pieces of dust, that you find something better to do than stalking my godson.  He is nothing but arrogant and proud, just like his father.  Go now, before you find yourselves smaller than small and being swept into a trashcan."  Snape stood up, "Good day," he said almost merrily with a smirk.  The girls stood up and practically ran from the food court, not stopping to look back.

            "What did you do to them?" Harry finally asked.

            "Oh, nothing they'll forget too easily," Snape answered.  Come on, we've got to get to the FBMI soon, why don't you change in the lavatory?

            Harry nodded and headed over to the lavatory and changed clothes.

A/N: Those three girls are Americanised, Mugglised versions of my sisters and I.  Anyone who can accurately guess which one I am gets bonus points.  And, yes, we do sometimes get that bored, and yes, we say 'I love you deeply and passionately' to strangers, but we mean nothing by it, and no, we are not sluts, it's just a phrase that we say to scare people.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Back to Britain

A/N:  I have just about no idea what I'm writing at this moment…so tired.  I'm updating now though, because I have to do marching band in a few days, EVIL.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

      Aeria flooed over to the American Embassy, and took an ITP to D.C.  She walked the way to Monica's office building, got a visitor's badge at the front desk, and made way to correct office.  "Hey, Mon!  How are you doing?"

      "Aery!  I haven't seen you for ages, what brings you to this part of the U.S. of A.?"  Monica was talking as if it had been five years since seeing her best friend rather than five weeks.

      "Came to deliver a message actually, from Severus.  Thought I might want to come over here and visit you while I still can.  School's still not in."

      "Yes, I know.  What did you say about Severus, and of course, Harry Potter, I assume?"

      "Oh, that.  He said that they would be rather late.  Apparently they have something better to do," Aeria answered.

      "Ah," Monica nodded, "so, what do you think of him?" 

      "Well, he's rude, stuck up, and kinda good-looking in a way."

      "So, you like him?" Monica asked slyly.

      "Well, um, sorta.  I mean, I don't know what about him there is to like, but I just like him.  I met him first in Diagon Alley, and all-wizarding alley with shops and all, but anyways, he was in a hurry, getting all these Healing Potions and stuff, and we talked for a bit.  I thought that he was kinda cute then.  I mean, he's really tall, pale skin, long black hair, but it's kinda greasy, so, if he just washed it a bit, then it'd probably look great.  Also, he's got these dark, dark eyes, not that he lets you really stare into them for too long.  I don't know it's something about him that's just, I don't know, special."

      "He doesn't sound anything like Josh, I thought, if you were ever be attracted to another man, it'd be like him.  Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, medium height.  I'm glad you've moved on, so, does he seem to like you, or are you guys going out, or what?"

      "Well, right now, we have an entire castle to ourselves, and of course Thespia, his daughter, and Harry Potter.  He doesn't seem to though, but he's just one of those unreadable people."

      "Where's Chory?"

      "Josh's parent's house.  They didn't mind keeping her until the beginning of the school year."

      "Oh, good, so what else about _him_?"

      "Well, he saved Thespia from an Arboreus Depasco.  But, he wouldn't let me help, even though _I_ have the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, and _he's _just a Potions Master.  It was like he was trying to prove he's better than me."

      "They keep those things around at Hogwarts?" Monica asked, raising her eyebrows raised.

      "They have an entire 'Forbidden Forest' right next door.  Of course, Thespia didn't know that it was forbidden then, nor did Severa, Severus's daughter, obviously."

      "Wait—he's married?"

      "Oh, no.  Divorced.  Just got custody of Severa like a week ago," Aeria answered.

      Monica took a file that had been sitting on her desk, flipped through a few pages, and took one out, and wrote a note on it, and placed it back in the folder.  "Sorry about that."

      "Oh, it's quite all right.  Thespia is in Gryffindor House, Severa in Ravenclaw," Aeria said, then added, "At Hogwarts, there are four Houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw—the wise, Hufflepuff—kind and Slytherin, the House Severus is Head of, is for the ambitious."

      "I see, Monica answered with a nod."

      "Well, I'm going to visit a few other places, and then head back to Hogwarts," Aeria announced, standing up to give her best friend a hug.  They embraced each other before she walked out the door of the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      After changing and exiting the shopping mall, Severus hailed a muggle taxi to take them to the FBI headquarters where they could get to the FBMI.  Severus thanked the driver and Harry had to remind Severus to pay the man with American Muggle money, as he had began to pull out his wizarding coin bag.

      "Harry, you are not to answer any questions, unless they are directed at you, understood?" Severus said to the boy with one of his death stares.

      "Yes, Sir," Harry answered.  Severus led them through a maze of hallways and they then took a stairwell down to what Harry guessed had to be a sub-basement because it was so long.  Finally they went through a maze of file cabinets and shelves of assorted things, Harry guessed that had to do with the cases.  They arrived at a wall.  Severus whispered something and then proceeded to walk through the wall.  Severus noticed that Harry didn't quite follow and reached one arm back through the wall and grabbed his arm and pulled him through.  They were in a long corridor of doors.  They looked for the one with 'Agent Monica Harrison' on it.  It was near the end of the corridor and Severus knocked on the door.

      "Hello, Professor Snape, Harry Potter.  How are you two?"

      "Fine," Severus answered shortly.  Harry just shrugged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Aeria flooed straight to her office with her arms full of bags with American labels.  She set them down on next to her desk and took out a few things from each bag and put them into one.

      She walked down the to the Slytherin Common Room in a rather good mood.  "Raedergit!" she said to the wall, which opened up.  "Thea?  Thespia, I got you some stuff in America, and some stuff for Severa."  Aeria saw that they were both on the couch…still asleep?  It was nearly 1:00 P.M.  "Still abed at this hour?  Come on, wake up!"  She said, gently shaking her daughter.  "Thespia!  Come on, stop joking.  Wake up, now!  Or you'll be in trouble."  Her daughter remained asleep, and Aeria frantically checked for a pulse and made sure she was breathing, both of which were affirmative.  "Severa?  Severa, can you wake up?  Please?  Wake up, girl!"

      "Darn you Severus!  I need you here!  What was that antidote you gave them?  Why isn't it working?"  Aeria realised she was talking to thin air, but didn't really care in the midst of her anger.

      Aeria went down to Snape's office, hoping to find a book on the antidote he gave them, but she found nothing sitting open.  "That guy must have _memorised _that stupid potion!  Argh, stupid men with too much time on their hands!"  

She slightly tore the room apart, trying not to be too nosy and trying to put mostly everything back for several hours.  She looked through bookshelves, around his desk, in his desk, but found nothing.

"Do you enjoy tearing people's rooms apart, or are you actually _looking _for something?"  Snape said in an icy tone.

"Severus, thank goodness you're here.  The girls…the antidote, they won't wake up!"

"I'm assuming that would be the girls, not the antidote that won't wake up?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Severus Snape, I am serious!"

"As am I.  Harry, go lay down on the bed, I'll be back soon."  Harry groaned but did as he was told.  "_He is rather obedient for a Gryffindor_," Severus thought to himself, "_at least now_."

Aeria almost ran to the Common Room and Snape lengthened his stride and quickened him pace to keep up with the frantic woman.  She breathed the password so quickly, Snape barely caught was she was saying, but the wall opened anyway.  The girls were on the bed asleep, it appeared.  Severus went to his own daughter first.  "Severa?" he asked quietly.  "Severa Audacia Snape wake up this instant or you will be in so much trouble you can't even imagine!"

"Severus!" Aeria interjected.

"Try to wake up your own daughter, see if it's the same," Snape ordered. 

"Thespia?  Thespia, please wake up for me.  Please?"

Snape inhaled deeply and swore profusely for a long while it seemed.

"Do you plan on telling me what's going on or begin making up new curse words so that you don't have to repeat yourself?"

"I know several more," Snape said coldly.  "You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, why don't you figure it out?

"Oh, I know.  You just made the simple antidote, didn't you.  For common poisonings, right?"

"That assessment would be correct.  Now then, this wasn't Arboreus Depasco, it's something else, would you mind figuring out what that is?"

"I bet it's Die Fleischessenbaum.  A hybrid of the Arboreus Depasco, except it's just a living tree.  It's poison is also different, and only some rare potion can cure it."

"Die what?"  Severus asked.

"Oh.  German name.  In English it means "Flesh Eating Tree", but it's real name is…Carniabore!"

"Great, now the students are going to be learning German as well as the Dark Arts they're already behind in!"

"I plan on teaching them the English names.  Now then, don't you think you should stop playing games, and start on that potion?"

"Yes, if I can find the recipe to the antidote!"

"You mean you don't have it?"

"Not that I've read within the last ten or fifteen years, no.  But the Hogwarts library may have something.  I need you to help me though."

"All right," Aeria said, slightly relieved, though all more stressed at the same time.  Why didn't she come up with that, the answer was perfectly obvious, she just didn't take the time to realise it, and made herself look like an idiot at the same time.

  
And thus endeth marching season.  Yep, this is really sad, I've had NO TIME WHATSOEVER during marching season, and now concert season is starting up (should have time to write).  Well it's Christmas holidays and I am happily writing.  EVERYONE NEEDS TO THANK CORGI FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE WHEN I WAS SICK AND FINISHING THIS CHAPTER, I COULDN'T DO IT WITHOUT YOU, CORGI…1 now…CORGI1 EVERYBODY!

  
Oh, yes, and read Jai Lupin's fanfics they're extravagantly good!!!

  
And onto answering kind reviewers…

  
Anora—We _are _interesting..interessant wir _sind_!

  
David M. Potter—Danke!  (Thank you, Ich liebe die Deutsch!)

  
Mikee—Danke, und you'll see (Random Bilingualicity ist macht Spass!)

  
Lady Giggles of Gryffindor—Danke, and I'm sorry you don't get to actually see what happened at the FBMI, but you'll hear about it later.

  
all who wander—I'm sorry this isn't very soon.  I plead "Marching Season"!

  
Jai Lupin—Aww, thank you.  We still need to work on DotW.  I'll go ahead and get Ch. 1 of Yr. 1 finished and we can probably post it with out finishing the prequel yet, there's enough intro so far, and the first part's just for fun anyway.  See above for ad.

  
the thorn in your…let's not go there—I like your name…interessant.  Well, we couldn't exactly do that to Snape, now could we.  Twins are fun, aren't they?  Zwillinger is macht Spass!

  
Read my conjoined pen names LupinTwins and Loony Bin Escapees!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: At the Library

DISCLAIMER:  Das ist nicht mein!  Suest thou nicht!  Bitte?

A/N:  I was so proud of myself for finally finishing that last chapter…now your reviews have convinced me to write onward!  Muahaha.  Ow…headache…*is still trying to write*

Chapter Fifteen:  At the Library 

            Severus led the way to the library.  "You begin looking through the potions section, over there," Snape pointed to a few shelves in the library.  "I'll be in the Restricted Section.  Tell me if you find anything, and I'll help you after I'm finished with the Restricted Section."

            "Wouldn't this be a lot easier with Harry here to help?  And I'm sure he'd be happy to help, to have something to do," Aeria pointed out, heading towards the massive shelves full of old, stained books, and some others just dusty for lack of use.

            "Absolutely not.  He has had a very trying day, and he should not be overworking himself," Snape said immediately, "he's still recovering."

            "All right then," Aeria sighed.  "So…" she said, trying to think of a topic of conversation, not wanting to think about what could happen to the two girls asleep on the couches.  "Erm, do you think Hogwarts will have the recipe on hand?" she ended up asking.

            "It's a definite possibility.  I haven't yet found one Hogwarts doesn't have.  It's just a pain in the arse to find a specific one.  Especially one as rare as this, since all of the Carniabore were supposed to be eradicated in 1903."

            "Well, apparently they weren't.  You sure know your Defence Against the Dark Arts."

            "Dark Arts more like it.  My father was an obsessor, my mother supported him as to not become one of his experiments," Severus answered.

            "Oh.  My grandfather was so into the Dark Arts that it ended up killing him.  My mother died at the hands of Death Eaters.  Tode Essen, they were in Germany.  That's where Voldemort," she said the name pronouncing the 'v' as an 'f' as typical Germans did,  "began his ascent to power.  Anyhow, My dad moved us to the U.S. when I was still a baby.  It convinced me to be…oh…what do you call them here?  Aurora…no…"

            "Auror?" Snape offered.

            "Yeah, I think that's the equivalent.  Any road, I met Professor Dumbledore at an International Convention over the summer, and he offered me the Defence Against the Dark   
Arts position here, and I took the opportunity because I always heard tales about the great Hogwarts and such, and when I was little,  I always hoped that maybe my dad would move to Britain, and I could be transferred.  It was a silly dream though."

            "Yes, why did you go back to Germany?"

            "Family, mostly."  Aeria didn't realise that she was staring straight at a book for the last few minutes she was talking.  She grabbed it and opened it up, hoping to find the antidote, when the word "Carniabore" caught her eye.  She quickly and shakily flipped through the pages and called, "Severus, I think I found something!  I just…saw the word Carniabore.  There's something in this book."

            "There!" Severus said once she had found the correct page.  Aeria jumped, she didn't realise that he had moved to directly behind her so quickly.  He took the book from her.

            Severus read the page over and began to swear.

            "What?" Aeria demanded, taking the book back from him.  She read the page.

The Carniabore is a hybrid of the Arboreus Depasco.  They are often confused, especially since the Carniabores were said to be eradicated in 1903.  The easiest way to tell them apart, other than the fact that the Carniabore lacks the animal, is the colour of the bark.  The Arboreus Depasco is a light brown colour, while the Carniabore has a slightly yellowier colour.  Do not get them confused when administering the antidotes, because one may act as a catalyst for the other's poison.  It may speed up the poisoning anywhere from two to ten times.

       "And then it just gives the potion for the antidote of Arboreus Depasco," Severus said.  "I'll come out and help you with the potions section."

            "Okay.  What about you, residence-wise?  Have you always been in Britain, at Hogwarts."

            "Eh, just about, I visited my father in America some, but other than that." Severus answered.

            "Oh.  I see," Aeria answered, looking through the shelves until she found a book that looked helpful entitled _Potions You Won't Be Needing—Cures to Everything Said to be Eradicated_.  She opened it up and looked through the table of contents, finding nothing concerning the Carniabore.  She then checked the copyright date and realised that it was published in 1853.  "Argh!  Isn't there some sort of charm that would make this a lot easier?"

            "There might be," Severus said casually, taking out a book, "but that would be Filius Flitwick's department, and I do not believe he is here.  Not that it'd be easy to notice him."

            "What do you mean by that?" Aeria asked, looking at the professor who was flipping through a book.  

            "Professor Flitwick comes up to about my knees, if even that."

            "Ach," Professor Feenland answered with a nod and a slight smile.

            "A charm though!  A charm!  That would help.  Tell me, Aeria, how's your wandwork?" Severus answered.

            "Rather good, I guess, why?  What do you mean, Severus?" Aeria demanded confusedly.

            "An essay that I did in my Third Year.  I'm sure this library still has the book.  I can't believe I didn't think of it before!  It may not cure them, but it will give us longer, we can at least get the catalyst out of their system, if nothing else.  There's a charm, I don't remember the name of it, but I remember the book, _Charms and Potions, Opposites and Compliments_, and it shouldn't have moved too far from where it was before."

            "More time would be very helpful," Aeria said, following Severus as he moved to another section of the massive library.

            "Found it," he said after only a few moments.  Severus flipped through the book, looking for a drawing that he had to try to copy from the book several times, though he ended up having to look up a tracing charm to get it done after wasting twelve pieces of parchment.   "Aha.  Read this," he said, shoving the open book in her face.

            "It looks difficult, but I think I can do it," Aeria said after scanning the page.  I'll have to study it a bit before attempting it.  Give me ten minutes, and continue looking for the real antidote."  Aeria sighed and took the book to one of the tables.

            "Okay," she said to herself, "let's see.  We'll need an object with which to absorb the toxins.  Hmm.  What could we use?"

            "A blanket works well.  You'll have to burn it afterwards, but it works well enough," Severus called to her.

            "Thanks," Aeria said angrily.  "_Well,_" she thought to herself, "_I am talking to myself _aloud_, even if it is to myself._"  She returned to talking to herself aloud, saying, "place the object on the poisoned victim and hold your wand over them.  While concentrating on the toxin to be removed and moving it to the object, say the incantation _Expurgio Venificus_," she said, again pronouncing the 'v' as an 'f'.

            "You might want to pronounce the 'v' correctly, or it may not work, or should I just write it in as a 'w' for you?" Severus called across from the shelves.

            "Yes, I'll remember that.  I'll try to remember that with my speaking more often," Aeria said.  "Are you ready?"

            "Only if you are.  Let me go put Harry to bed, you go to the girls."

            "Sounds like a plan," Aeria said, leaving.

            Severus followed her most of the way, but made a turn when he came upon the hallway to his room.  Harry was, as Severus suspected, not lying down as he was told, but sitting up writing something at Severus's desk.  "I told you to lay down," Severus said icily.

            "Yes, sir.  I was just trying to work on some of my homework until you were done…doing whatever you were doing," Harry explained quickly.  "I didn't touch any of your stuff, it's just a lot easier to write on a desk, and there was nothing out, so I figured that it would be okay."

            "Other than the fact that you were disobeying my direct order?" Snape asked threateningly.

            "I'm sorry, sir, I'll try not to do it again," Harry said, closing his stuff and laying it next to his bed.

            "Don't.  Bed, now!" Severus said.  "I'll be back later, but you better be asleep by then."

            "Yes, sir," Harry answered.

            "Good night," Severus said, making sure that the boy was lying down, this time in the cot, before leaving.

            He went down the familiar passageway to the Slytherin Common Room.  Once he got inside, he saw Aeria talking to her daughter.

            "Hang in there baby.  The book says it'll hurt, and I'm sorry, but you've got to get better, okay?  Will you do that for me?"

            "Ready?" Severus asked, once he was right behind her.  She jumped, wiped a tear from her face and nodded.  "Let's do it"

He he he, finished another chapter!  No one knew that writing could help cure headaches…or maybe that was the Motrin.  Oh, well, here ye go.  Oh, and the charm is a different version of something I've read before called "Yet Another Snape Meets the Dursley's Story" by Rabbit and it was extravagantly good, and got me into these types of stories!

Reviewer's Answers/Thanx…possibly—

Hermione P.—I've taken German for 6 months, I'm sorry.  And Annaliese was probably just a typo.  I'm sorry.  Wanna help me?

Kerrigan—Yes, if we've had enough sugar.  How much would we get paid for entertainment value?  Just kidding.

Daintress—Thank you.  I will try.

Selua—Thank you.

inucuttie37—Thank you.

little-lost-one—soon enough for you?

Joshua Glass—Good Joshua.  Here's your cookies.  *hands Joshua holiday Ginger bread cookies*.

Corgi1—What would I do without you?  And get online…I have something important to ask you before continuing the next chapter.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A Question of Custody

A/N:  I'm in the middle of writing something else, but last night I figured out how to write this, so here it is.

Chapter Sixteen:  Custody in Question 

            Harry woke up the next morning to no Professor Snape.  He decided that it would be all right if he went out and flew a little, Snape wasn't here to tell him any different.  He summoned his Firebolt and flew out the window.

            It felt good to be in the air.  He enjoyed the feeling of the wind on his face, and the carelessness in being free from gravity.  He sped away from Snape's window, maybe if he got back before Snape did , he wouldn't get in trouble.  He kept on flying not knowing where he was going.  His head was starting to throb.  Oh, his head hurt, he had to stop, but he couldn't remember how through the pain.  All of a sudden he did, and the world went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(This is the night before the previous part)

            When Severus walked into the Common Room from putting Harry to bed, he saw Aeria talking to her daughter comfortingly.

            "Ready?" he asked.

            "We still need the two blankets," Aeria pointed out.  Severus ran up to the dormitories, and grabbed a blanket out of the Fifth-Year dormitory.  He ripped in almost equal halves while he was coming back up the stairs.  He laid one half on each of the girls.

            "Severa or Thespia first?" Aeria asked.

            "Go ahead with Thespia," Severus nodded towards her daughter's form.

            "Okay," Aeria inhaled slowly as she raised her wand above her daughters form.  Severus watched her whisper "_Expurgio Venificus_," this time pronouncing the 'v' correctly.  Aeria closed her eyes as she and Thespia were bathed in bright amber light.

            Suddenly, Aeria's hands shot open, her wand fell to the ground, but the light was still bathing them, Aeria's hands were open, reaching a few centimetres from her daughters body.  The green blanket was slowly spotting with amber liquid, the antidote.  Thespia's eyes shot open, a look of pain and terror on her face.  She screamed.  Severus quickly cast a silencing spell on the chamber, so that the noise would not worry Harry, who would come running the rescue.  The screaming continued until the blanket was soaked with the amber liquid.  Aeria closed her hands and faced them upwards, pulling them closer to her own body and she fainted.  Severus reacted quickly and caught her not too far from the ground.  She was breathing heavily.  Thespia was back asleep on the couch.

            After a minute or two that seemed to Severus to last forever, Aeria slowly opened her eyes.  She smiled at him weakly, and whispered, "We did it."

            Severus genuinely smiled back at her.  "You did it," he whispered back.  He held her in his left had while he banished Thespia's blanket to the fireplace and lit it aflame.

            Aeria stood up, stretched and picked up her want to put it in her pocket.  "Won't be needing that," she said to herself as she walked over to Severa.

            "You can't be thinking about doing that again tonight?" Severus asked her.

            "Yes, I can, and I am."

            "But, you just fainted, you can't be strong enough," Severus protested.

            "Watch me," she said, closing her eyes with her hands over Severa, "_Expurgio Venificus!_" she said, before Severus could do anything.

            The two of them were bathed in amber light.  As the blanket became more and more soaked with the amber liquid, Severa became more conscious, and screamed in pain and terror.  As soon as the blanket was soaked, Aeria ceased and fainted again, as Severa went back to sleep.  Severus caught her again and pulled her into his arms as he sat on the floor.

            This time she stayed unconscious longer, and Severus wouldn't let her get up.  That night they fell asleep like that, Aeria in Severus's arms.  Severus woke up about mid-day and hoped that the girls didn't see him like that.  He picked up Aeria and laid her delicately across a comfortable chair, and left to send an owl to Madame Pomfrey, asking for her to come back to Hogwarts early.  

            He went to his room to check on Harry and to compose the letter, but upon entering he realised that Harry was gone.  He scribbled a quick note, sent it off and dashed off to find Potter.  "Stupid Gryffindor," he muttered when he almost ran into the boy in the hall, but he was floating.  Behind Harry he saw a familiar escaped convict with his wand raised.

            "What are you doing here Black?" Severus growled.

            "Collecting my godson, I believe he was in your care, which obviously isn't that good, or he wouldn't be unconscious at the Hogwarts gates," Black retorted.

            "That was his own fault!  I wasn't with him."

            "Exactly my point, Snivellus, you can't care for a child, you shouldn't even be in charge of a class of them, but you're only allowed to because it's not a lifetime commitment to each one of their safety and health."

            "You shut up, at least I'm not an escaped convict," Severus said, following Black to the Hospital Wing, where he seemed to be taking Harry for the moment.

            "I was falsely convicted and you know it, but you're in denial, because you still can't accept that maybe I'm a good person after all."

            "You're idea of a good person," Severus grumbled, "is cursing someone at every chance you get for fun."

            "I've grown up Severus!  Unlike you," Sirius yelled.  "Still holding childhood grudges, and getting the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry's had fired for the same reason.  Grow up, you git, it's not all about you."

            "It was never about me.  It was always about you, you and Potter, and you're little friends.  It was all about you, always.  All I wanted was a little payback for making my life miserable," Severus spat.

            "You made your own life miserable, Severus.  You could have laughed it off like anybody else, but you had to be a model Slytherin and use Dark curses on us!"

            "You made our food dance on the very first breakfast at Hogwarts, and it was only mine that couldn't be caught.  You asked for it."

            "It was a joke.  First day laughs, it's not our fault you were to slow."

            Madame Pomfrey appeared at that moment with the two girls on stretchers.  Aeria followed them.

            "Who are they?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

            "I got you're owl, Severus.  I have to say, I'm wondering the same thing."

            Severus was being ganged up on again, he felt.  "My daughter, and Professor Feenland's daughter, though she could have told you that."

            "You have a daughter, Severus?" Sirius asked, "I never knew.  But look at yourself, you've got two children in your care, and now they're both in the Hospital Wing unconscious, I think that speaks volumes!"

            "She wasn't supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest, but she didn't know!" Severus screamed without thought.

            "And why didn't she know?  You neglected to tell her, perhaps," Sirius suggested.

            "SHUT UP!" came a voice from the bed.  They both looked down, Harry was in a bed between the two of them.  He looked pained.

            "I can't stand hearing you two fight any longer," he said before falling back asleep.

            "My patients need their rest," Madame Pomfrey began, "so would you mind a word or two with me Severus and Professor Feenland?  Sirius, will you please step out in the hall?"

            "He's my godson!" Sirius protested.

            "Out!" Madame Pomfrey declared.  Sirius angrily and reluctantly left.

            Severus and Aeria quickly explained to Madame Pomfrey their daughters' conditions.  She nodded and shooed them away.  Madame Pomfrey went into her office to write an owl to Dumbledore, requesting help.

A/N:  He he he…who's Harry's real godfather?  Both?  You'll have to wait and see what happens.  Am I cruel?

Reviewer thanx/answers—

HecateDeMort—here you go.

BlueGryffin—Thank you, and I'll try, but I'm a busy writer, I've got several fics, not to mention a twin sister and band.

Borg—No matter how many times you hit that enter button, I've still got more positive reviews than your negative ones.

Joshua Glass—I love your fic, I wanna read more.  Glad you liked the cookies.  There's a bit more action in this chapter though, right?

Corgi1—Thank you, at least you were here to help me now, and with the other story, thanks!  Everyone else, read her Holiday from Hell, she's working really hard on it, and I bet it's great!


End file.
